Fuego y Cenizas
by FenixCarmesi
Summary: Sakura es una medica de emergencia brillante, con un pasado amoroso complicado. Mientras que Sasuke es un oficinista que tiene enamorado a todas sus compañeras de trabajo. Un accidente da un giro en sus vidas. Un problema criminal provoca enfrentamientos entre los Uchiha. ¿Sakura ayudara o su pasado la consumirá? ¿Podrá confiar en Sasuke o ese "alguien especial" se interpondrá?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_"blablabla."_ Pensamiento del personaje.

**Fuego y cenizas**

**Capítulo 1**

"_No mires hacía atrás con ira, ni hacía adelante con miedo, sino alrededor con atención."_

_-Anónimo_

Era un día como cualquier otro, la joven de pelo rosa se levantó de su cama y se estiro. Se refregó los ojos y se dirigió a la ventana, aún era de noche, claro, era invierno y amanecía tarde. Se vistió y fue a desayunar, iba a hacer un día largo asique debía alimentarse bien.

Todos sus días eran bastante monótonos y grises, pero aprendió a sonreír a pesar de las adversidades. Ahora ya no lloraba y no lo extrañaba, a decir verdad ya no pensaba en eso. Se podría decir que ya lo había superado.

Al terminar la secundaria se dedicó de lleno al estudio y a su carrera, para cumplir su sueño. Ahora siendo una joven de 24 años era una médica de emergencia brillante y muy reconocida en el hospital que trabaja. Hacía seis meses que se había recibido, era raro que alguien tan joven se graduara, pero ella con esfuerzo lo había logrado. Era reconocida porque en las prácticas había salvado muchas vidas que ni siquiera los médicos residentes podrían haber salvado.

Ya había terminado de desayunar, se lavó los dientes y las demás cosas que hacía antes de salir. Tomo su bolso, se puso un gorro de lana negro y una chaqueta con capucha, y se dirigió hacía el trabajo. Antes de salir se miró al espejo y sonrió. "_Muy bien Sakura, da lo mejor de ti para ayudar a los demás." _

Al subir al autobús se sentó en uno de los asientos de solos y noto que algunos chicos la miraban, no era que le molestase pero no se sentía tan cómoda con las miradas penetrantes de algunos de ellos. Sea como sea, ella sabía que era linda. Tenía un peculiar pelo rosa hasta los hombros, era delgada, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, pero no exageradamente, de color azul oscuro, unas botas sin taco grises, una chaqueta negra que parecía cuero, aunque no lo era, que la tenía abrochada con el cierre que le cubría el cuello, ya que hacía mucho frío. Y por supuesto su infaltable gorro de lana negro.

Por suerte su trabajo no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, asique en unos 15 minutos ya estaba entrando por la puerta del hospital. Miro a su alrededor y había mucha gente, se sorprendió. _"Qué raro que haya tanta gente, no es fin de semana ni nada parecido."_ Se puso en marcha hacía los vestidores y se encontró con una enfermera que era una gran amiga suya.

-¡Buenos días, Hinata! –le dijo con una sonrisa a una chica de su edad, ojos peculiarmente blancos y cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro azul-morado. Era muy hermosa y tímida. Una gran compañera de trabajo, responsable e inteligente. Alguien que hace todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás. Sakura la había conocido cuando entro a hacer las prácticas y en seguida hicieron conexión. Ella no era de hablar con casi nadie, pero Sakura era tan habladora que de a poco comenzó a tener confianza y a hablar más.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? –le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? –dijo mientras comenzó a acercarse a su casillero para guardar sus cosas. Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y el gorro para ponerse su chaqueta blanca para empezar a trabajar.

-Bien. ¿Viste cuanta gente hay? –dijo en un tono sorprendido Hinata.

-La verdad que sí. Apurémonos así podemos ayudar a los demás. Se ve que hay mucho trabajo hoy. –ambas jóvenes se fueron a la recepción a ver en qué necesitaban ayuda. Al llegar, Sakura se encontró con la jefa del hospital. Una mujer hermosa y de cabellera rubia. Muy inteligente y de carácter. Sakura la admiraba mucho y aprendió muchas cosas a su lado. Mientras la jefa miraba una planilla Sakura y Hinata hablaron al unísono.

-¡Buenos días Sra. Tsunade! –la nombrada dejo de mirar los papeles y les dedico una sonrisa cálida.

-Buenos días Sakura, Hinata. –tomo unos papeles y se dirigió a Hinata.- Por favor, encárgate de estos pacientes. –ella asintió, tomo los papeles y se fue. Miro a Sakura y sonrió.- Y a usted señorita le tengo un trabajo especial. –Sakura la miro sin entender.-Atenderás a un joven muy apuesto el cual tuvo un accidente anoche. Un borracho envistió su auto. Ya lo revisaron y no es nada grave, pero de igual forma debe descansar y ser controlado. Mucha suerte, no te enamores de él, eh. –se rio, le entrego los papeles, y se fue.

Sakura comenzó a ojear las notas del médico que atendió a este muchacho "guapo" y era como le había dicho Tsunade, no era nada grave. _"La saco muy barata. Que chico con suerte"_ pensaba. Mientras seguía en su mundo escucho balbucear a unas enfermeras cerca de ella.

-Es muy guapo. –decía una.

-Sí, es muy guapo ¿Tendrá novia? –preguntaba otra.

-¿A quién vendrá a visitar? Estuvo yendo y viniendo toda la noche y madrugada. Debe venir a ver a alguien muy apreciado para él. –preguntaba la otra. Sakura rodo los ojos. _"¿Acaso vienen a mirar muchachos o a trabajar?"_ se preguntaba. Ella siempre se negaba a entrar en ese tipo de conversaciones, pero la curiosidad le gano, ese chico había provocado demasiados halagos y ella quería saber quién era el responsable. Como las enfermeras estaban a su lado no necesito moverse.

-Oigan ¿De quién hablan? –las muchachas la miraron sorprendidas, claro, ella jamás se metía en esas charlas, pero muy pronto sonrieron, al fin y al cabo Sakura también era una chica.

-El chico de allá. –la enfermera se lo señalo disimuladamente. Sakura miro a donde le estaban señalando y vio a un joven alto, de cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja, estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y llevaba puesto un traje negro, sin corbata, zapatos y un sobretodo negro abierto. Parecía alguien importante y sin duda las enfermeras tenían razón, era muy guapo. Pero algo no le cerraba, lo veía conocido, pero no recordaba donde. Se lo quedo mirando por un largo rato, por suerte el joven no se había percatado de su mirada. Cuando reacciono miro a sus costados y las enfermeras se habían ido. _"Genial, ahora seguro pensaran mal."_ Suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación del chico que había tenido el accidente la noche anterior. Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en el chico que vio, estaba segura de conocerlo pero le frustraba no recordar de dónde. _"Hay algo en ese chico. ¿De dónde lo conozco? ¿Por qué esta sensación de frustración?"_ Volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza. _"Qué más da, si no lo recuerdo significa que no es nadie importante."_

Entro en la habitación del paciente y lo vio acostado dándole la espalda, parecía que miraba hacía la ventana. No pudo ver su rostro, pero si su cabello negro. Se acercó al pie de la cama para agarrar la ficha donde estaban sus datos, pero se quedó mirándolo para llamar su atención.

-Buenos días. –dijo ella muy amablemente. El chico se giró y se quedó plasmado. _"¿Ella?"_ Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

* * *

><p>Hola! :3<p>

Me presento, soy FenixCarmesi (? o me pueden decir Meel/Meli como más les guste jaja. Este es el primer fanfic que publico acá, espero que les guste. La próxima semana subo el capítulo dos si veo que les gusta :)

Espero sus comentarios! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_"blabla."_ Pensamiento.

**Capítulo 2**

_"El verdadero amigo es aquel que a pesar de saber cómo eres te quiere."_

_-Anónimo_

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia los papeles y lo miro de nuevo.

-Es de buena educación saludar señor…. –hizo que miro los papeles para "leer" su apellido.-…señor Uchiha. –el joven se sintió incómodo. Se sentó y se apoyó en el respaldo. Pero en seguida recobro la compostura y su típica mirada fría.

-Buen día será para ti. Yo estoy en un hospital por culpa de un estúpido borracho. –Sakura alzo una ceja.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? Por cierto no te conozco y por más que sea joven debe tratarme de usted. –el joven no contesto, no tenía ganas de discutir con alguien que pareciese haberlo olvidado y menos con ELLA. Se limitó a hacer una mueca.- Como sea, no me importa la razón de por qué esta aquí.-suspiro.- ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le duele algo? -Sakura intentaba sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero él si la sacaba.

-Mal y no. –ella alzo las cejas _"¿Acaso eso es una respuesta?"_ Al inspeccionarlo con la mirada se dio cuenta que llevaba vendada la muñeca, no se veía muy bien ya que él no la dejaba a la vista. Bajo la vista a leer la ficha y decía que tenía la muñeca lesionada. Suspiro y lo miro, él seguía con su mirada fría.

-De acuerdo, le pediré a una enfermera que se encargue de usted. –dejo la ficha a los pies de la cama, que había un lugar para colocarlos. Estaba por salir por la puerta y alguien entro. Sakura quedo sorprendida, era el joven que había visto hace unos minutos.

-Buenos días doctora, soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de su paciente. –y le tendió la mano. Sakura se recompuso e hizo lo mismo.

-Un gusto señor Uchiha. Soy la doctora Haruno. –separaron sus manos e Itachi miro a su hermano.

-Buen día Sasuke.

-Buenos días hermano. –Sasuke lo miro por un momento y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Itachi miro a Sakura.

-Espero que mi pequeño hermano no le haya complicado el día.

-Tch… -dice Sasuke fastidiado. Sakura no le da importancia y le responde a Itachi.

-Un poco, pero nada que no se pueda manejar. Con su permiso me retiro. –y se fue. Itachi suspiro y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Iba a hablar pero su hermano le gano.

-¿Por qué debes ser tan amable, eh? –Sasuke estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué la golpee por algo que hizo hace como 7 años? –Sasuke no contesto.- Vamos Sasuke, creí que habías madurado.

-Tch…lo sé. Pero… -y fue interrumpido por la puerta.

-¡Sasuke! –un destello amarillo salto a abrazar al nombrado.- ¡Creí que te perdía amigo! ¡De veras! Me asusté mucho. –decía un rubio abrazando y frotando su rostro contra el de Sasuke.

-¡Ya Naruto! ¡Suéltame! -el joven rubio se separó de su amigo, lo miro y sonrió, con la sonrisa particular que él siempre daba.

-Lo siento. –dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba su nuca. Sasuke suspiro, su amigo realmente era hiperactivo. No le importaba si era un hospital o no, él siempre iba a hacer igual de ruidoso que siempre.- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Itachi! ¡No te vi, de veras! –Itachi sonrió.

-Hola Naruto, y no importa. –Naruto salto y lo abrazo.

-Tú siempre tan bueno y amable, no como tu hermano que es un antisocial y frio. –Sasuke frunció el ceño, realmente no sabía cómo podía ser amigo de alguien como él.

-¡Naruto no molestes! ¡Y suelta a MI hermano! –Naruto lo miro e hizo una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, ajam. –Y soltó a Itachi, hizo un puchero y murmuro.- Eres un egoísta, nunca quieres compartir a tu hermano conmigo.

-¿Qué dijiste _dobe_?

-¡No te importa _teme_!

-¡No me digas _teme_, cabeza hueca! –mientras la discusión seguía Itachi puso su mano en la frente masajeándola. _"Parecen dos niños."_ Y siguieron así por un par de minutos hasta que Hinata entro a la habitación.

- Por favor, no griten. Esto es un hospital y hay gente que debe descansar. –Naruto al mirarla se quedó embobado. Hinata se acercó a la cama y le tendió unos medicamentos a Sasuke.- Señor Uchiha, la doctora Haruno me pidió que le trajera esto para el dolor, en especial por la lesión en su muñeca.

-Yo no necesito su ayuda. –Hinata se tensó, no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con alguien como él.

-Vamos _teme_, toma tus pastillitas y duérmete de una vez. –dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y sonriéndole a Hinata.

-Tómatelas tu _dobe_. –Itachi ya cansado del berrinche de su hermano agarro las pastillas y el agua que había traído Hinata.

-Muchas gracias, yo me encargare que se las tome. Puede retirarse. –Hinata se ruborizo y asintió.

-M-Muchas gracias. –y salió dispara de la habitación. Itachi miro a su hermano y le tendió los medicamentos junto con el agua.

-Sasuke…

-De acuerdo, me las tomare. –Sasuke suspiro vencido y tomo los medicamentos. Naruto asentía complacido.

-Eres un genio Itachi, de veras. Dominas a la bestia, mis respetos. –Sasuke hizo una mueca de mal gusto y se acostó.- Bueno _teme_, solo vine a ver como estabas, ahora me iré a trabajar. ¡Luego vendré a verte de nuevo, de veras! –Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Como sea, adiós _dobe_. –Naruto sonrió, saludo a ambos hermanos y salió.

-Sasuke. –el nombrado lo miro. -Yo también me iré, no le avise nada a Shisui sobre que estoy aquí, y hoy teníamos que reunirnos con unos testigos para poder seguir la investigación. Y si no llego se preocupara.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema. –Itachi le pica la frente con dos dedos a Sasuke.

-Después vendré de nuevo y seguramente con Shisui. –Sasuke asintió e Itachi se fue.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hola! Como estan?<p>

Espero que les guste! :) Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración**: Los personajes le pertenecer a Masashi Kishimoto. Salvo alguno que otro que invente.

_"blabla."_ Pensamiento

**Capítulo 3**

"_Te amo, estuviste ahí para mí, me protegiste, y sobre todo, me amaste. Podríamos pelear, gritar y discutir pero, a pesar de todo, es amor. Eso solo existe entre un hermano menor y un hermano mayor."_

_-Anónimo._

Sasuke cerró los ojos e intento dormir, pero fue en vano. Ahora que estaba solo su cabeza empezaba a deambular en su pasado, tensó la mandíbula. _"Esa maldita de pelo rosa, al parecer cumpliste tu sueño de convertirte en médica." _Suspiro con fuerza. Intento pensar en otra cosa pero fue en vano. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar dispersar esos recuerdos, pero no surtió efecto.

_Flash back_

Era una mañana normal como cualquier otra, Sasuke se estaba preparando para ir a la secundaria, que por cierto ya era bastante tarde. Bajo a la cocina y se encontró a su madre.

-Buenos días, Sasuke. –dijo la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa cálida. Sasuke sonrió.

-Buenos días, mamá. Ya llego tarde asique me voy. Recuerda que hoy Itachi me va a buscar para que almorcemos juntos, no me esperas a comer.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Dile a tu hermano que a la noche venga para acá. –Sasuke asintió, se despidió de su madre y fue rumbo al colegio. Estaba muy nervioso de llegar a la escuela, ya que vería a su novia y debía hablar con ella. Aunque él no era de mostrar sus sentimientos, cuando estaba con ella se dejaba llevar, no tanto como para ser un meloso, pero cuando estaba con ella su faceta no era tan del chico serio y frio. Pero el día anterior todo cambio. Había un rumor que había llegado a sus oídos y no le agrado para nada, obviamente no lo demostró, pero por dentro se desmorono. ¿Realmente su novia lo estaba engañando? No, no lo podía creer, prefería hablar con ella.

Para su sorpresa al entrar al salón el profesor no había llegado, suspiro. Como de costumbre, Sora, la chica más irritante y, según ella, fan número uno de Sasuke, se le colgó del brazo.

-Buenos días Sasuke, te ves extraordinariamente apuesto hoy. –Sasuke la miro asqueado y se soltó de su agarre. Diviso a su novia y se acercó. Le dedico una sonrisa amable y ella hizo una mueca. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, algo no iba bien.

-Buenos días, Sakura. –la chica de pelo rosa lo miro feo. Sasuke no entendía bien el comportamiento de su novia. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se sentó en el asiento de uno detrás de ella, que era donde se sentaba regularmente. Miro hacia la puerta y vio como un rayo color dorado abría la puerta y salía disparado al asiento al lado suyo. Miro como el muchacho se sentaba pesadamente en el pupitre e intentaba regular su respiración.

-Llegas temprano ¿Te caíste de la cama _dobe_?

-Casi no llego, de veras. –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Tú nunca llegas. Por eso te pregunte si te caíste de la cama. –Naruto hizo una mueca y luego sonrió.

-Tu siempre tan simpático ¿Verdad _teme_? –antes de que Sasuke replicara llego el profesor y todos hicieron silencio.

La clase transcurrió normal, al llegar el descanso Sasuke tenía la idea de hablar con Sakura, pero vio como ella se levantó y salió disparada del salón.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿qué le sucede a Sakura? –el nombrado se giró y miro a Naruto. Suspiro antes de contestarle.

-No lo sé, pero debo hablar con ella. Nos vemos después Naruto. –el rubio sonrió y Sasuke se fue a buscar a Sakura. Estaba caminando por el patio, que era espacioso y verde con varios árboles, y la vio. A su querida Sakura apoyada en un árbol. Se acercó, ella levanto la vista y le frunció el ceño.

-Vete Sasuke. –él la miro extrañado. No entendía su comportamiento.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿Por qué eres así? –Sakura levanto una ceja. Se veía realmente enfadada.

-¿En serio? Pues te informo una cosa. ¡Terminamos! –dijo Sakura enfadada. Sasuke se puso pálido.- ¡No quiero estar más contigo! ¡¿Creías que soy una estúpida?! ¡Pues te informo que soy más inteligente que tú! –Sasuke no comprendía nada. ¿Entonces era real lo que le habían dicho? ¿Lo dejaba porque estaba con otro? _"No, no, no. Eso a mí, a Sasuke Uchiha, no se le hace."_

-¡Sakura eres una mal agradecida! ¡Te di la oportunidad de ser algo más que mi amiga y así me lo pagas! ¡Eres una estúpida y una molesta! ¡Jamás debí darte mi tiempo y mi cariño! –Sasuke escupía las palabras y hablaba muy rápido. Por su lado, Sakura estaba hirviendo de ira.

-¡Claro, ya lo sabía! ¡Jamás me quisiste idiota! –levanto la mano y le pego una cacheta llena de ira y frustración.- ¡Jamás quiero volver a verte! –y salió corriendo, dejando a un Sasuke que se llenaba de cólera. Al volver al salón se encontró a su exnovia con Ren. _"Claro, quedo todo más que claro Sakura. Era verdad lo que decían de ti. Me engañabas con Ren, el idiota con complejo de Dios."_ Se sentó en su pupitre de muy mala gana mirando la escena de Sakura y Ren frente a él. Apretaba los puños, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, realmente creía que Sakura lo amaba a él, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

Luego de qué había terminado la secundaría se dedicó a buscar trabajo, pero un echo aberrante había destruido su mundo. Dos años después de que se había graduado del colegio, su madre había muerto en un accidente. Su corazón estaba completamente dolorido, creía que en cualquier momento moriría de tristeza. Mientras estuvo semanas encerrado en su habitación pensaba en Sakura y su dolor se agudizaba. Sus lágrimas amargas recorrían sus mejillas, le dolía el llanto. Llego un momento que lloraba fuerte pero ya no salían lágrimas. Parecía un muerto vivo, y el hecho de que su padre era un idiota que lo trataba mal no ayudaba para nada. Había pensado en suicidarse, pero jamás le haría algo así a su hermano, además él no era el tipo de chico que se da por vencido, asique debía salir adelante. Habían pasado tres meses desde lo ocurrido y se había cansado de vivir encerrado en su habitación y que su padre fuera una escoria con él desde que su madre había muerto, asique cuando Itachi le ofreció ir a vivir con él fue el sol bajo la lluvia. No le importaba el hecho de que Itachi estaba casado y con un hijo. Él se llevaba muy bien con su cuñada y su sobrino, además Azumi, esposa de Itachi, estaba totalmente de acuerdo de que Sasuke viva con ellos. En los tres meses que había estado encerrado, solo veía a Naruto tres veces por semana a la noche e Itachi cuatro veces, ya que ellos se había dividido los días para visitarlo y ver que comiera, porque tenían miedo que él dejara de comer y estando uno de ellos, Sasuke, comía aunque sea un poco. Y así, cuando él se fue a vivir con Itachi, poco a poco ambos fueron recomponiendo su vida y superando lentamente la muerte de su madre. Porque por más que no lo demostrase, Itachi estaba tan mal como su pequeño hermano pero debía ser fuerte por ambos sin contar que él tenía una familia que sustentar. Un año después Sasuke volvió a buscar trabajo, ya que con la muerte de su madre había renunciado, y consiguió en una empresa. Él era oficinista y se encargaba de organizar papeles. No era un trabajo que le encantase pero trabajo es trabajo. Sin mencionar que odiaba a su jefe con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, en ese trabajo tedioso ganaba muy bien y al año y medio pudo mudarse a un departamento no muy lejos de la casa de su hermano y comprarse un auto.

Fin_ flash back_

"_Gracias hermano por iluminar mi camino, nada hubiese sido igual si tú no estuvieses a mi lado."_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Cómo estas? :3<em>**

**_Aca les dejo el capítulo tres! Espero les guste!_**

**_Dejenme comentarios así se si les gusta! Además así me dan más ganas de escribir, me motivan a seguir! Y si hay comentarios capaz subo más rápido jejej xD_**

**_Los dejo!_**

**_Saluditos!_**

**_~FenixCarmesi~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, salvo alguno que otro que invente.**

_"blabla"_, pensamiento.

**Capítulo 4**

"_Me gustaría regresar el tiempo para no haberte querido como lo hice, pero también me gustaría regresarlo para que me amaras como nunca lo hiciste."_

_-Anónimo_

Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Sasuke, y Sakura estaba en un estado de _zombie_. Tenía ojeras bien marcadas y oscuras, y le tenían que repetir las cosas para que las haga porque estaba muy despistada. Lo bueno era que Sasuke no le había mencionado nada sobre su pasado. Ella no aguanto verlo asique fingió no recordarlo para que le afectara menos su presencia, pero no resulto, ver al pelinegro le afecto mucho.

Estaba tomando un descanso en donde todos pasaban su tiempo libre tomando o comiendo algo. Sakura estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa tomando un té, cuando Hinata entro para tomar un jugo. Se sentó frente a Sakura y la inspecciono con la mirada.

-Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? Últimamente no estás muy despierta. –Sakura no respondió. A Hinata le pareció raro, pero no pareciese que lo estaba haciendo a propósito asique le toco la mano y la llamo.- Sakura. –ella se sobresaltó y miro a Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-Te estaba preguntando si te sientes bien. –dijo Hinata en un tono preocupado.

-Claro, me siento muy bien. –dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente. Hinata la miro no muy convencida y suspiro.- ¿No fue convincente lo que dije? –dijo. Hinata negó y Sakura suspiro.- La verdad es que mi cabeza me está jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Y de casualidad tiene que ver con el paciente Uchiha? –pregunto Hinata. Sakura palideció.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –dijo Sakura preocupada. Hinata se rio.

-Sakura, estas así desde que tuviste que atenderlo a él. Además, me pediste a mí que me encargara de controlarlo y si yo no podía mandabas a otro, pero nunca más fuiste tú. ¿No es demasiada coincidencia? Hay que ser muy tonto como para no notarlo. –dijo Hinata. Sakura rio nerviosamente.

-Ya veo. Fui muy obvia. –dijo Sakura. Hinata asintió.

-¿Pero qué pasa con él? Si es que me quieres contar, claro. –dijo Hinata. Sakura miro hacia abajo.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero no quiero hablar de eso aquí. –dijo Sakura triste. Hinata tomo su mano y la apretó con seguridad, Sakura la miro y sonrió.

-Tranquila, en otro momento me lo contaras. Mientras tanto debes despejarte. Sea lo que haya pasado entre ustedes no debes permitir que te consuma así. ¿Por qué no sales con un amigo? O con Sasori. Me ofrecería pero yo no puedo. –dijo Hinata y rio, y Sakura sonrió.

-Claro, Sasori estos días me estuvo llamando y mandando mensajes pero no le he respondido porque no estaba de humor. Pero tienes razón, hoy lo llamare. –dijo Sakura. Hinata sonrió.

-Bueno, ya termino mi descanso. Veré si vino alguien a buscar al señor Uchiha para darlo de alta. –dijo Hinata. Sakura se sorprendió _"¿Tan pronto?"_ Hinata se dio cuenta de su asombro asique decidió explicarle.- Lo que pasa es que ya está mejor, pero por las dudas le dijimos que alguien debía venir por él. Además por su lesión no puede manejar ni forzar su muñeca. –dijo. Sakura se limitó a asentir.- Por cierto Sakura, debo tener la firma del médico para darle de alta. Por lo general el médico debe verlo y recién ahí darle el alta, pero hagamos una excepción, ¿te parece?

-Sí, gracias. –dijo Sakura. Hinata le tendió los papeles y Sakura los firmo. Cuando Hinata se fue, aprovecho los pocos minutos que le quedaban de descanso para llamar a Sasori. Al tercer timbre este atendió.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Sasori, soy Sakura. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Oh Sakura! Conque al fin te dignas en llamarme ¿eh? –se escuchaba como rio el joven.

-Lo siento, en verdad. Estuve complicada.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema pequeño cerezo. ¿Todo bien?

-Más o menos, por eso te llamo. Quería saber si te apetece salir conmigo hoy.

-Claro, estas mal y me llamas solo por eso. ¡Que decepción! –dijo en tono de broma, eso le saco una risa a Sakura.- Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé, dime tú.

-Pues… ¿Te parece si vamos a un restaurante que tiene buen prestigio? Dicen que su cocinero en jefe hace una comida deliciosa.

-Genial, me parece bien.

-De acuerdo. Iré a tu casa a las 8p.m ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro. ¡Te espero! Voy a volver al trabajo, nos vemos después.

-Adiós, te quiero Sakura.

-¡Y yo a ti! –colgó y volvió al trabajo. Cuando estaba pasando por la recepción para entregar unos informes vio a un rubio muy conocido. Se fijó bien y no era ni más ni nada menos que Naruto, su antiguo compañero de clases y mejor amigo de Sasuke. _"Parece que siguen tan juntos como siempre."_ Luego apareció Hinata junto con Sasuke, Sakura sintió como su corazón se encogió. Se acercó sigilosamente para poder escuchar, no sabía porque lo hacía pero definitivamente no estaba pensando.

-¡Sasuke! –grito Naruto levantando la mano y sacudiéndola en un saludo al ver a su amigo acercarse junto con Hinata. Sasuke hizo una mueca al verlo.

-¡¿Tú viniste por mí, _dobe_?! –dijo Sasuke que se veía enfadado.- Creía que vendría mi hermano. –dijo. Naruto sonrió y se rasco la nuca.

-Pues tu hermano no pudo y me pidió a mí venir por ti, de veras. ¿A poco no estas contento que venga yo a buscarte, _teme_?

-No, no estoy contento, cabeza hueca. –dijo Sasuke. Naruto se acercó y lo rodeo con un brazo.

-Vamos _teme_, soy tu mejor amigo, sería lindo que seas amable de vez en cuando. –dijo Naruto. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Hinata hizo ruido con la garganta para que le prestaran atención. Naruto la miro.- ¡Oh! Hola, tú eres la enfermera que atiende siempre a Sasuke. –Hinata se ruborizo. –Me presento, soy Naruto Uzumaki, de veras.

-Naruto, a nadie le importa quien seas. –dijo Sasuke, el rubio lo miro e hizo una mueca.

-¡Oye _teme_! No me hagas quedar mal frente a ella. –dijo Naruto. Hinata sonrió.

-Yo no te hago quedar mal, tu simple presencia te hace quedar mal

-¡Sasuke! –grito enfadado Naruto. Hinata se aclaró la garganta y ambos jóvenes la miraron, al fin había logrado que ambos chicos se callaran y la miraran.

-Señor Uchiha debe firmar estos papeles para que se complete el alta. –dijo Hinata y le entrego una planilla y un bolígrafo para que firmara. Sasuke los tomo y miro los papeles. Vio la firma de Sakura en ella e hizo una mueca, firmo y se los entrego.- Muy bien, entonces ya puede retirarse. Recuerde que no debe forzar su muñeca, ni manejar, ni moverla demasiado. –dijo. Sasuke asintió. Hinata estaba por retirarse cuando Naruto hablo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto Naruto. Hinata lo miro sorprendida, mientras que el rubio sonreía nerviosamente.

-M-Me llamo Hinata. –dijo nerviosa Hinata. Naruto le iba a hablar pero Sasuke lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo.

-Tch…Vámonos de una buena vez Naruto. –dijo. Naruto hizo una mueca y se fue con Sasuke, pero se dio vuelta y miro a Hinata.

-¡Un gusto conocerte, Hinata! ¡Es muy lindo tu nombre! –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Hinata se ruborizo hasta las orejas y miro para abajo. Cuando subió la mirada Naruto ya estaba saliendo del hospital. Se iba a dirigir a continuar con su trabajo cuando divisa a Sakura muy cerca de ahí que parecía estar espiando. Se acercó a ella y vio como estaba apoyada en la pared mirando hacia la puerta del hospital por donde recién salían Sasuke y Naruto. Tenía la mirada perdida y abrazaba con fuerza una carpeta. Parecía no darse cuenta que Hinata la miraba, hasta que la llamo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Hinata. Sakura se sobresaltó tanto que se le cayó la carpeta esparciendo los papeles por el suelo. Se agacho para levantarlos, mientras que Hinata la miraba sin entender lo que pasaba, se puso en cuclillas para ayudarla. Al terminar de juntar todo se levantaron.

-Gracias. –dijo Sakura sin mucho ánimo. Hinata puso cara triste.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada Hinata. Sakura la miro e hizo una sonrisa triste.

-No mucho. Pero ya llame a Sasori, espero que la salida con él me suba el ánimo. –dijo Sakura. Hinata puso una mano en su hombro y le dedico una sonrisa cálida. Sakura le sonrió y fue a continuar con su trabajo.

Al finalizar su trabajo se dirigió a su departamento para poder bañarse y cambiarse, para esperar a Sasori. Al entrar dejo su bolso en el mueble que estaba al lado y se dirigió al sillón a descansar un poco. Su departamento era mediano. Apenas entrabas a la izquierda se encontraba un mueble con dos cajones que por lo general apoyaba su bolso y las llaves y una mesa rectangular donde comía, luego estaba el living con un sillón grande perpendicularmente, frente a este una pequeña mesa y un mueble donde se encontraba la televisión con el DVD y el equipo de música, y algún que otro adorno. Y por último, tenía un ventanal grande que daba a una terraza. Conectado, por una abertura, al living estaba la cocina que era mediana con una mesada tipo desayunador con tres sillas altas. A la derecha de la entrada había un pasillo donde se encuentran dos puertas, la de la habitación y otra del baño.

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño, abrió la ducha y entro. Se sentía muy bien como el agua caliente recorrida su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Lagrimas se mezclaron con el agua. Eran lágrimas del dolor en su pura expresión. Sentía que su corazón se oprimía. _"¿Sasuke por qué?"_ Al recordarlo aumento su llanto. _"Todo lo que luche para olvidarte fue en vano, Sasuke."_ Pasado unos minutos salió, se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió. Se arregló un poco el cabello y se maquillo, no exageradamente, solo un poco de base, rímel y un labial _nude_. Agarro un bolso y se sentó en el sillón a esperar que llegara Sasori.

Miro el reloj y eran las 8p.m, ya pronto llegaría Sasori. Suspiro y escucho el timbre, siempre tan puntual Sasori. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Abrió y se encontró a Sasori.

-¡Hola Sasori! –dijo y se le tiro en un abrazo, éste le devolvió el abrazo agarrándola por la cintura.

-¡Hola Sakura! –Se soltaron y él la miro de arriba abajo.- ¡Pero que hermosa estas flor de cerezo! –dijo con una sonrisa, esto provoco el sonrojo de Sakura.

-Gracias. –dijo nerviosa a su compañero pelirrojo.

-¿Vamos? –dijo su amigo. Sakura asintió. Sasori la agarro de la mano y se fueron. Ella tenía la esperanza de que la salida con Sasori le subiera el ánimo, él era el único que podría hacerla sonreír después de todo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Como están?<p>

Esta vez me tarde un poco en actualizar! Perdón!

Les va gustando? :) En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver que tal la pasan Sakura y Sasori jejeje :P

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Saludos!

~FenixCarmesi~


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: En una parte del fic se habla de una "férula", es un inmovilización ortopedica, en este caso de la muñeca izquierda de Sasuke. El que se nombra en el fic es negra :P Pueden buscar imagenes y les va a parecer :)**

**Capítulo 5**

"_Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido..."_

_-Pablo Neruda._

En el transcurso del viaje Sakura estaba distraída mientras Sasori hablaba. Ella contestaba con un "ah" o "mira que bien" pero no acotaba nada. El joven se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a hablar incoherencias.

-Y después Deidara se me declaro. Estuvimos saliendo durante cuatro horas y me di cuenta que mi amor por él era tan grande que le propuse matrimonio. ¿Vendrás? –le decía Sasori intentando evitar reírse.

-Claro. –respondió Sakura sin sacar la vista de la ventanilla. Sasori se empezó a reír y ella lo miro.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No me estas escuchando Sakura! –dijo Sasori entre riendo y enfadado.- Sino te hubieras dado cuenta que te hable sobre que me voy a casar con Deidara. –dijo. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Te vas a casar con Deidara? Creí que tardarían más. –dijo Sakura. Sasori comenzó a reír.

-Claro que no tonta. Estaba probando si me escuchabas o no. –dijo el pelirrojo. Sakura sonrió. Sasori cayó en lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo.- ¡OYE! ¡No soy gay! –dijo. Sakura comenzó a reír, él siempre podía sacarle sonrisas. Siguieron el camino con bromas y risas, la joven de pelo rosa por fin se empezaba a despejar. Definitivamente él sí que podía hacerle olvidar todo, y ella a él.

Se habían conocido en el peor momento de la vida de Sasori. Hacía dos años aproximadamente, cuando Sakura estaba haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital, había llegado un matrimonio de urgencia. Habían tenido un accidente y su auto volcó. Estaban muy mal heridos. Sakura se encargó de hablar con el hijo de la pareja que había llegado unos minutos después que sus padres ya que le habían notificado en donde serían hospitalizados. Ese chico era Sasori. Al joven de cabello rojo se lo podía ver desesperado y llorando. Sakura se sintió conmovida por el chico y le prometió que haría lo posible por salvarlos, ella no entendía por qué lo hacía ya que no lo conocía y peor aún, ella no era doctora. Algo la impulso para meterse en las intervenciones del matrimonio, hizo, como prometió, todo lo posible para salvarlos. Estuvo más tiempo de lo permitido haciendo resucitación a la mujer, porque el padre lamentablemente no soporto la operación, las lágrimas fluían por su rostro. No comprendía porque estaba actuando así, pero ese joven parecía tan amable y estaba confiando en ella que no lo podía evitar. Cuando el medico a cargo le dijo que parara porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo cayo de rodillas vencida. Las enfermeras le dieron palabras de aliento pero aun así ella se sentía fatal. Pasaron unos minutos y decidió que ella debía hablar con el hijo, se sentía muy mal por haberle dado falsas esperanzas y se sentía responsable. Cuando llego lo vio con la mirada oscura, no lloraba, pero se veía triste. Cuando el joven la vio sonrió y eso provoco que a Sakura se le encogiera el corazón. Después de decirle lo sucedido el chico se aferró a ella y comenzó a llorar, Sakura le devolvió el abrazo para intentar contenerlo. Después de eso, Sakura se mantuvo en contacto con Sasori para ver cómo estaba e iba casi todos los días a su casa para ver que comiera. Ella jamás comprendió que fue lo que vio en Sasori para preocuparse tanto y estar en contacto, pero estaba segura que al principio fue culpa por no haber sido de ayuda con lo de sus padres. Pasado el tiempo se hicieron muy amigos, y ya no lo visitaba por culpa, más bien lo hacía porque empezó a sentir mucho cariño por él.

Al llegar al restaurante, Sakura quedo sorprendida del hermoso lugar en donde se encontraban. Era grande y espacioso. Tenía un estilo romántico y sofisticado. Se puso contenta por haber elegido ese atuendo que llevaba. Tenía puesto un vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color salmón, con escote de corazón, ajustado en la cintura y después caía con gracia. Una chaqueta negra que de largo le llegaba por la cintura, pantimedias y unas botas cortas negras. Y a decir verdad, combinaba perfecto con Sasori, él llevaba puesto un jean gris oscuro, una camisa bordo manga larga, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos negros. Una mesera los llevo a su mesa, les entrego la carta y se fue.

-¿Te gusta el lugar, Sakura? –dijo Sasori con una sonrisa cálida. Sakura por alguna razón se ruborizo.

-Claro, es muy hermoso. –dijo sonriendo, Sakura. Sasori le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Por cierto ¿Puedo saber por qué estuviste esquivando mis llamadas y por qué era que necesitabas despejarte? –pregunto Sasori. Sakura miro para abajo. Se sentía mal por haberlo ignorado. Sasori tomo la mano de Sakura, ella lo miro y vio su sonrisa, tan cálida y sincera, no pudo evitar sonreír también.- Oye, tampoco es el fin del mundo. No creas que estoy enojado por eso, sabes que yo te… -no pudo terminar porque llego la mesera para que le digan que iban a ordenar. Cuando la joven les llevo los platillos ambos comenzaron a comer animadamente y riendo de los comentarios del otro. Sakura la estaba pasando genial, se sentía feliz de poder pasar una salida con Sasori. Ya habían terminado de comer y se escuchó un grito. Ambos miraron en esa dirección.

-¡SASUKE! ¿Por qué te vas sin mí? ¡Espérame! –Sakura casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, era Naruto el del grito. Giro hacia donde estaba gritando Naruto y vio a Sasuke yendo hacia la puerta muy rápidamente. _"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¡¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí?!"_ Volvió a mirar a Naruto y chocaron sus miradas, el joven rubio se acercó.

-Hola Sakura. –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Sakura se quedó perpleja, no esperaba que Naruto le hablara.- ¿Les gusto la comida? –dijo mirando sus platos vacíos. Sakura seguía sin responder.- Bueno, quizá no sepas, pero yo trabajo aquí y soy el cocinero en jefe. –Dijo riendo algo nervioso.- Por cierto ¿Quién es él? –dijo mirando a Sasori con una sonrisa falsa. Sakura no se percató de esa sonrisa y al fin contesto.

-Es Sasori. –dijo Sakura sin más. Naruto asintió no muy convencido.

-Como sea, un gusto verte Sakura. Mejor me voy antes que Sasuke maneje mi auto con solo una mano. –dijo sonriendo Naruto. Sakura solo asintió.- ¿Puedes creerlo? Le digo que venga desde la casa del hermano a esta hora para que vayamos a su casa, así yo le preparo algo de comer y se va sin mí. Yo me ofrezco para cocinarle así no tiene que usar su muñeca y se va sin más. –dijo riendo. Sakura se percató que Naruto quería algún tipo de respuesta, y sabía que si no respondía este no se iba a marchar.

-Ah. –fue lo único que respondió Sakura. Naruto se estaba marchando y cuando estaba a punto de salir del restaurante giro a mirar a Sakura y a Sasori. Lo que vio fue que el joven de cabello rojo le tomaba la mano a Sakura y le sonreía, y ella hacia lo mismo. Naruto suspiro y se marchó. Al llegar a su auto vio a Sasuke en el asiento del acompañante listo para marcharse. Tenía la mirada perdida y fría. El joven rubio entro al auto, se puso el cinturón y arranco sin dirigirle la palabra al pelinegro. Sabía que así sería mejor. Llegaron al departamento de Sasuke, y Naruto comenzó a cocinar para su amigo, mientras que este estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina. De vez en cuando, Naruto se giraba a mirarlo y este solo observaba la férula de su muñeca izquierda, que era la cual se había lesionado. Era un silencio mortal, un poco incómodo para Naruto, pero sabía que lo mejor era esperar a que Sasuke quisiera hablar, si es que eso pasaba. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke hablo.

-Naruto. –dijo sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la férula. Naruto se giró y lo miro.- ¿Quién era? –pregunto. Naruto sabía perfectamente por quien preguntaba Sasuke.- Sé que hablaste con ella, te conozco.

-Me dijo solo su nombre. –dijo Naruto. Sasuke al fin lo miro a los ojos.- Se llama Sasori. –dijo algo nervioso. Sasuke solo asintió. Naruto se sentía muy mal por su amigo.- _Teme_ ¿te fuiste sin esperarme porque cuando entraste los viste? –pregunto. Sasuke asintió.- Ya veo. –Dijo casi en susurro.- ¿Y cuándo iras a trabajar? –dijo con la esperanza de cambiar de tema. Sasuke suspiro.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Ya veo la cara de mi jefe diciéndome que yo planee mi accidente para faltar al trabajo. –dijo Sasuke. Naruto no pudo evitar reír.- ¡_Dobe_, no te rías! –y ahí estaba el Sasuke de siempre, gritándole molesto a Naruto. Sasuke respiro profundo.- Pero en serio, me va a dar un sermón, y mañana voy a ir a trabajar. –dijo resignado. Naruto se sorprendió.

-¿Mañana? Pero hoy te dieron el alta _teme_. Debes descansar, de veras.

-_Dobe_, a mi jefe no le importa si me estoy muriendo, si no voy me va a descontar el día. Solo me dio un par de días para recuperarme. –dijo Sasuke. Naruto hizo una mueca.

-Solo fueron tres días. –dijo Naruto algo molesto. Sasuke hizo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Y te puedo asegurar que fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. –Dijo Sasuke un poco desganado.- ¿Ya está la comida, _dobe_? –Naruto asintió y sirvió comida para él y su amigo. Sasuke levanto una ceja.- ¿No era que tú ya habías comido?

-Pues, quiero comer otra vez, de veras. –dijo con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca. Sasuke rodo los ojos y comenzó a comer.

Sasori estaba llevando a Sakura a su casa. Desde que se había encontrado con Naruto, a ella se la podía ver triste y lejana. Como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí, y eso a Sasori lo preocupaba. Durante el trayecto no habían hablado. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Sakura, el pelirrojo apaga el auto y la mira. Sakura lo mira sin comprender.

-¿Me contaras qué pasa? –dijo Sasori preocupado. Sakura dudo, pero debía hablar con alguien.

-El chico rubio se llama Naruto y fue mi compañero en la primaria y secundaria. –Sasori asintió.- Y también es el mejor amigo de mi exnovio, que también fue compañero mío en la primaria y secundaria. –Sasori hizo una mueca.- Mi exnovio era al chico que le gritaba Naruto, se llama… -Sakura inhalo con fuerza y exhalo.- Sasuke. Su nombre es Sasuke. Y la verdad es que terminamos muy mal nuestra relación. Había una compañera que estaba enamorada de él, su nombre es Sora. Ella siempre estaba encima de él y para mi Sasuke no sentía nada por ella. Él mismo me había dicho que la detestaba. No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero Ren, otro compañero, me contó que había visto a Sasuke con Sora, besándose y esas cosas. –Sakura hizo un gesto de asco y se le cristalizaron los ojos.- Yo al principio no le cría, pero al otro día cuando llego Sasuke, Sora se le trepo del brazo y él no hizo nada, aunque la verdad es que saque rápido la vista. –Decía Sakura con la voz quebrada.- Él vino a saludarme como cualquier otro día ¡Como si yo fuera una estúpida! –Lágrimas habían empezado a fluir por sus mejillas.- En el receso me fui rápido, pero Sasuke fue atrás mío y me pregunto que me pasaba, y yo no resistí el dolor y termine con él. Sasuke comenzó a gritarme y yo a él. Me llamo estúpida. –agarro la mano de Sasori y la apretó.- ¡Ay! Sasori, sentí tanta impotencia, me sentí como una idiota. Y antes de irme, termine todo pegándole una cachetada con mucha ira y diciéndole que ya no quería verlo. Después volví al salón y Ren me consoló y se volvió un amigo, aunque no muy cercano. –Sakura había comenzado a llorar con fuerza. Sasori intentaba digerir toda la información. Abrazo a Sakura intentando consolarla.

-No llores flor de cerezo, él no merece ni una lágrima tuya. –decía mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.- Shh…Shh…Tranquila. Estoy aquí y te cuidare. –pasado unos minutos Sakura dejo de llorar y miro a Sasori.

-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa débil. Sasori le sonrió cálidamente y le acaricio el rostro.

-Eres tan hermosa y dulce. No mereces a alguien que no lo sepa apreciar. –dijo Sasori acercándose y mirando profundamente a los ojos verdes de Sakura. Ella se sonrojo, le ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca. El pelirrojo se fue acercando, puso una mano en el rostro de Sakura y cerro sus ojos. Ella también cerró los ojos, pero cuando se estuvieron a punto de besar a Sakura se le apareció en la mente la imagen de Sasuke. Sintió dolor en el pecho. Sintió que lo estaba traicionando. Antes que Sasori se acercara más, la joven de pelo rosa puso dos dedos en sus labios. Sasori la miro sin entender.

-Lo siento, no puedo. –dijo Sakura triste. Sasori se alejó y bajo la cabeza, suspiro y la miro.

-No te preocupes. Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario. –Dijo desganado.- Además no es la primera vez que me niegas un beso ¿no? Ya estoy acostumbrado. –dijo en tono de broma para bajar la tensión. Sakura le sonrió.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Y gracias por todo. –dijo Sakura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto. Al entrar a su departamento cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se apoyó y suavemente quedo sentada en el piso. Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. _"¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué no lo bese? ¿Por qué sentí que traicionaba a Sasuke? Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él. ¿Por qué aun pasado 7 años me sigo sintiendo mal? ¿Por qué aun me duele?" _pensaba mientras se tocaba el pecho intentando disminuir el dolor que sentía. _"¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué?"_ Abrazo sus piernas, oculto su rostro y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Había pasado media hora en que Sakura se encontraba en esa posición y escucho como sonaba su celular. Se limpió las lágrimas y lo saco del bolso. Al fijarse quien era leyó "Sasori". Inhalo y contesto.

-Hola Sasori. –dijo intentando que no se notara su voz ronca.

-Hola Sakura, ¿estás bien? –dijo Sasori en un tono preocupado.

-Claro. Por cierto ¿paso algo que me llamas? –dijo intentando de cambiar de tema.

-Sakura, te conozco. Sé que no estás bien. Cada vez que me rechazas te sentís mal y lo que menos quiero es que te sientas mal. Así, tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada a corresponder mis besos. Ya te dije, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Ahora comprendo por lo que estás pasando, e intentare no insistir tanto en besarte. No quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando a que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti. En serio, no te preocupes. –dijo dulcemente. A Sakura le brotaron algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias. –dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

-Ahora descansa. Ahora si voy a poder terminar lo que hoy te quise decir, aunque ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. –Dijo riendo.- Te amo. –Sakura se sorprendió. Por más que el pelirrojo se lo haya dicho muchas veces, ella aún no se acostumbraba, además sentía que lo estaba lastimando porque ella no sabía bien lo que sentía por él.

-Te quiero, descansa. –dijo Sakura sin más, y colgó. Fue a su habitación, se cambió y se acostó. Tardo, pero logro dormirse.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! :)<p>

Bueno, este capítulo me gusto mucho XD espero que a ustedes igual!

Esta vez actualice súper rápido, voy a intentar subir nuevo cap todos los lunes. Igual solo subo si ya termine de escribir un capítulo al menos. Voy escribiendo por el 11 jejej, asíque tienen fic para rato jajaj XD

Ojala les guste 3

~FenixCarmesi~


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"_A veces los sentimientos no se pueden alejar y cuando nos atrapan no podemos escapar, y es así como nuestro corazón sufre."_

Era un nuevo día y Sasuke se levantó muy temprano. Se quedó sentado por unos minutos en la cama, había dormido muy mal. Miro el reloj de su mesa de luz, eran las 5 a.m. Suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Faltaban un par de horas todavía para que entre a trabajar. Se levantó, se dirigió al baño y se metió en la ducha. Dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Era una sensación cálida y refrescante, el agua relajaba sus músculos tensionados. Suspiro desganado. Sentía que su pecho dolía, por más que por fuera pareciese el mismo chico serio y frio, por dentro estaba quebrado. Ver de nuevo a Sakura le afecto, pero no le afecto tanto como verla con el pelirrojo, eso sí le dolió, hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar la noche anterior. Y lo peor era que ella actuaba como si no lo conociera, eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo para Sasuke. _"Sakura ¿Tan poco me quisiste?"_ pensaba mientras mojaba su rostro. _"Fui un idiota. Jamás debí salir contigo."_

Cuando salió de bañarse y se cambió, fue a la cocina para desayunar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue comer cereal. Por lo general, él desayunaba café con tostadas u otra cosa que tenga algo de elaboración, pero con solo mover una muñeca y la otra apenas moverla, no era muy sencillo. Miro el reloj y ya había pasado bastante tiempo, pero aun así era temprano. Al terminar fue a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, se abrocho el cuello de la camisa blanca, que tenía metida por dentro del pantalón de vestir negro, como pudo se puso la corbata que era de color gris, tardo un poco pero lo logro, se puso el chaleco de vestir, que también era negro, se arregló un poco el pelo y se fue a lavar los dientes. Al terminar todo miro la hora y ya iba siendo hora que se vaya, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que tomar el autobús porque su auto estaba en el mecánico todavía. Suspiro, agarro su abrigo negro, su morral y su bufanda azul, y se marchó.

En el transcurso del viaje no había ni una chica que no lo haya mirado. Eso no lo incomodo, más bien, no le importaba si alguien lo miraba o no, le daba igual. Varias chicas, adolescentes en concreto, le habían hablado pero él ni se chisto, las jovencitas se daban media vuelta y se iban ofendidas a otro lugar del autobús. _"¿Por qué deben ser tan molestas?"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras veía irse a la última chica que le intento hablar. Cuando miro a una parte del autobús vio a alguien familiar, era una joven de cabello largo azul/morado y ojos blancos. Tardo unos segundos y la reconoció. _"Ah, es la enfermera que me atendió en el hospital. Se llama Hinata si no mal recuerdo."_ La joven sintió su mirada y lo miro. Ella se levantó y fue hacia él. Sasuke se sorprendió, ella parecía alguien muy tímida como para ir a hablar con él.

-Hola –dijo ella tímidamente.

-Hola –dijo Sasuke seco. Hinata le sonrió amablemente, eso descolocaba a Sasuke. _"¿Pero qué diablos quiere?"_ pensaba el pelinegro.- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo al fin. No tenía por qué ser educado, a él no le importaba esa fachada. Hinata se movió un poco incomoda por el tono de Sasuke.

-L-Lo siento, no quería molestarte. S-Solo quería preguntarte cómo estabas de la muñeca –dijo nerviosa Hinata. Sasuke se miró la muñeca con la férula y se giró a mirar de nuevo a Hinata.

-Estoy bien –dijo Sasuke sin más.

-¡Qué bueno! –Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.- ¡Oh! Ya debo bajarme. Un gusto haberte visto Sasuke –El pelinegro no la saludo. _"¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde quedo la formalidad?"_ pensaba mientras se reía para sus adentros. _"¿Eso significa que Sakura le hablo de mí? ¿Entonces sí me recuerda?"_ Pensó, pero negó con su cabeza. _"¿A quién le importa eso?"_ Unos minutos después se bajó él para llegar a su trabajo.

Al llegar al trabajo vio como alguien venia corriendo hacia donde estaba él y se abalanzo para abrazarlo. Sasuke estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Al fin viniste! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! –decía una joven de cabello largo y rojo. El nombrado se la quería sacar de encima.

-Karin, suéltame –decía Sasuke. La joven le hizo caso, lo miro de arriba abajo, hasta que llego a su muñeca izquierda y vio la férula.

-¿Solo te lastimaste la muñeca? –dijo preocupada la chica. Sasuke se limitó a asentir y fue hacia su oficina. Karin lo siguió. En el trayecto todas las que trabajaban ahí saludaban a Sasuke muy animadamente, contentas de verlo de nuevo. Él apenas si las miraba, no soportaba ese tipo de fanatismo. Antes de entrar se encontró con un joven de pelo grisáceo y lentes, que era uno de los secretarios de su jefe.

-Sasuke, que gusto verte entero –dijo socarronamente. Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué quieres, Kabuto? –dijo Sasuke molesto. No le caía nada bien Kabuto, era un chico realmente raro. Era, de todos los que trabajan ahí, el segundo con peor trato de su jefe, sí, el primero era Sasuke. Nada superaba a como trataba a Sasuke, para él, claro está. El pelinegro odiaba con todo su ser a ese trabajo y a su jefe, pero no le quedaba otra que seguir trabajando ahí.

-El jefe quiere verte, Uchiha –dijo sin más y se fue.

-Hmp… -dijo Sasuke. Karin lo miro y le agarró del brazo.

-Después ven a verme, ¿si, Sasuke? –dijo Karin sensualmente. Sasuke la miro.

-Vete, Karin. Además siempre te veo, eres mi secretaria –dijo frio Sasuke. La joven de cabello rojo lo miro mal y se fue a trabajar. Sasuke suspiro y fue al despacho de su jefe. Debía prepararse mentalmente para no mandarlo al demonio y no golpearlo. Cuando veía a su jefe le nacían instintos asesinos que debía calmar.

Golpeo y escucho un seco "adelante". Respiro hondo y entro. Al entrar vio a un hombre mayor de cabello negro con un parche en el ojo derecho sentado en la silla de su escritorio, mirando unos papeles. Sasuke no avanzo, si algo había aprendido era que no avanzara, salvo que el "viejo" (como él lo llamaba) le dijese que se sentara. El hombre levanto la vista y miro fríamente a Sasuke.

-Siéntate –ordeno su jefe. Sasuke se acercó y se sentó en uno de los sillones delante del escritorio. Su jefe dejo los papeles a un lado y se concentró en el joven pelinegro que tenía adelante.- Veo que estas mejor –dijo de mala manera. Sasuke no contesto.- Como sea Uchiha ¿sabes lo que me costó tu internación? –dijo de mal humor y levantando un poco la voz.- ¡Claro que no sabes! La próxima vez no choques…Si, estoy convencido de que tú provocaste el accidente para no venir a trabajar. Eres un irresponsable –dijo. Sasuke levanto una ceja.- No me mires así niño. Tienes suerte que te haya dado tres días, y solo te los di porque tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras bien lucido para el trabajo que tengo preparado para ti –dijo de mala manera. Sasuke respiro profundo. _"Sasuke, mantén la calma. No hagas una locura"_, se decía a sí mismo. Su jefe suspiro y continúo hablando.- Bueno, el trabajo que debes hacer es muy concreto. Estoy por comprar una parte del hospital en donde estuviste internado, asique ya lo conoces. Lo que quiero que hagas es un informe con el tráfico de pacientes que entran y salen, ¿entendido? –dijo firmemente. Sasuke se limitó a asentir.

-¿Algo más? –dijo Sasuke lo más pacífico que pudo.

-Si –le contesto su jefe.- Como estas sin auto le diré a alguien que te lleve. No quiero que me hagas pasar vergüenza por llegar tarde –dijo. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.- Vete ahora, así hablas con la jefa del hospital y te explicara las otras cosas –dijo. Sasuke asintió y salió. Fue a su oficina y se sentó pesadamente en la silla. Se masajeo la cien para que se le vaya el dolor de cabeza. _"Como lo odio"_, se decía. Suspiro, y unos minutos después alguien entro a su oficina.

-Sasuke, vamos que te llevo –dijo Karin. Sasuke la miro, se levantó y salieron de su oficina. Paro unos minutos en la recepción para que le den unos formularios.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke? –dijo una joven. El nombrado la miro.

-Bien –dijo Sasuke. La chica le sonrió.

-El jefe es muy duro contigo, ¿no? –dijo un muchacho a Sasuke, suspiro.

-Lo odio –susurro Sasuke, sin querer que lo escucharan, pero la realidad era que si lo habían oído, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respeto.

Mientras estaban en el auto Karin se pasó hablando, pero Sasuke no la escucho, estaba más absorbido en sus pensamientos que en escucharla. Él se llevaba bien con la chica de cabello rojo, eran amigos, aunque ella quisiese otra cosa con él. Sasuke estaba muy consciente de lo que sentía Karin por él, y ella sabiendo que Sasuke no le correspondía no le importaba, tenía esperanzas. Sasuke sabía que las chicas como ella no sentían amor por él, sino atracción física, y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Él no había salido con nadie más desde que se había terminado su relación con Sakura, tampoco le interesaban esas cosas. Sufrió mucho con la joven de pelo rosa y no quería involucrarse con otra persona, además tampoco era que hubiese alguien con quien él quisiese salir. Al llegar al hospital Sasuke no se bajó, solo se quedó mirando por la ventana. Karin lo miro.

-¿No vas a bajar? –dijo la joven de cabello rojo. Sasuke no le contesto, Karin se acercó a él.- Ya sé, quieres quedarte conmigo ¿no? –dijo abrazando su brazo. Sasuke la miro fríamente.

-Suéltame –dijo Sasuke seriamente. Karin se alejó shockeada por el tono de Sasuke, él siempre era serio o frio, pero lo que sintió esa vez no se comparó con ninguna otra, su mirada era como un filo que cortaría a cualquiera que lo mirase, y sobre todas las cosas era oscura. Sasuke se bajó del auto y entro al hospital. Como se esperaba todas miraban a Sasuke, este se acercó a la recepción y le hablo a una chica de cabello corto y liso, y oscuro.

-Buenos días, busco a alguien que esté a cargo del hospital –dijo Sasuke. La joven lo miro y sonrió.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo la joven.- Mi nombre es Shizune y soy la subjefa del hospital. ¿Qué se te ofrece? –dijo muy amablemente Shizune.

-Vengo en representación de la empresa Shimura –dijo Sasuke.

-¡Oh! Claro. Tsunade me dijo que vendría alguien de la empresa. Ven conmigo que te llevare con ella –dijo Shizune. Ella comenzó a caminar y Sasuke la siguió.

Sakura estaba llenando unos papeles cuando empezó a escuchar como cuchichiaban a las enfermeras. Ella rodo los ojos. _"No cambian más"_, pensó. Hinata apareció con unos papeles y se acercó a ella.

-Sakura, debes atender a estos pacientes, por favor –dijo Hinata amablemente. Sakura se giró y la miro.

-Claro –dijo Sakura tomando los papeles. Le tocaron los clásicos pacientes con dolor de estómago, otro con anginas, otro con dolor de cabeza, en fin, ninguno grave. Mientras seguía atendiendo su cabeza no dejaba de pensar y pensar. Su mente no la dejaba tranquila, no entendía por qué ella se comportaba así, no comprendía por qué cuando estuvo a punto de besar a Sasori sintió que traicionaba a Sasuke, ellos ya habían terminado hacia años, no tenía sentido. Ella ya no sentía nada por él, o eso quería creer. Suspiró. Se sentía mal no corresponder a Sasori, aunque en realidad ella no comprendía lo que sentía por su amigo. Mientras seguía atendiendo llego Shizune.

-Buenos días –dijo Shizune saludando tanto al paciente como a Sakura.

-Buenos días –dijo el paciente al unísono con Sakura.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Sakura.

-Sí, Tsunade quiere verte –dijo la joven. Sakura asintió.- Ve ahora, yo me encargare de tus pacientes –dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, te lo encargo –dijo Sakura. Se despidió del paciente y fue a la oficina de Tsunade. Por más que estuviera hundida en sus preocupaciones, estaba contenta, ya que estaba ayudando a las personas, y ese siempre había sido su sueño. Al llegar a la oficina toco la puerta y escucho a su jefa decir "adelante", y entro. Al ver a la persona que estaba ahí sentada mirándola fríamente, delante del escritorio de Tsunade, toda su alegría se esfumo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco. Sakura se quedó ahí parada, no movió ni un musculo. Reacciono cuando Tsunade hablo.

-Sakura, creo que ya lo conoces porque lo atendiste hace unos días, pero te lo presento formalmente. Este joven es Sasuke Uchiha, y tendrás que trabajar junto a él durante unos días.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em>Hola! :3 Cómo estan?<em>

_Uff...ahora Sasuke y Sakura van a trabajar juntos :O ¿Cómo creen que va a hacer? CHAN! jajaj x3_

_Bueno, en el próximo capítulo ya lo van a averiguar :P Espero que les guste! :) Espero sus comentarios 3_

_Nos vemos!_

~**F**enix**C**armesi~


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

"_Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio."_

_- Paulo Coelho_

Sakura se quedó ahí parada, petrificada. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Tenía que trabajar junto a Sasuke? _"No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando"_, se repetía para sí misma. Se había puesto pálida y le temblaban las piernas. Quería salir corriendo de ahí y desaparecer. Tsunade se acercó a ella y le toco la frente.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupada Tsunade. Sakura la miro.

-S-Si –dijo Sakura con dificultad. Miro por detrás de Tsunade y vio a Sasuke parado con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola.

-¿Estas segura, Sakura? –insistió Tsunade. Sakura la volvió a mirar y asintió.- Muy bien –dijo no muy convencida.- Tu trabajo será ayudar a Sasuke a hacer un conteo de las personas que entran y salen del hospital, el motivo, entre otras cosas. Él trabaja para la empresa Shimura que va a comprar una parte del hospital y desean controlar un poco las cosas para ver cómo se mueve el hospital –dijo. Sakura asintió levemente.

-Pero ¿qué pasara con los pacientes que están a mi cargo? –pregunto Sakura, intentando evadir el tema de ayudar a Sasuke.

-Shizune se encargara, tú no te preocupes por nada –dijo Tsunade sonriendo, se giró para mirar a Sasuke.- Muy bien, entonces ella te ayudara asique cuídala bien ¿entendiste? –dijo con un tono amenazador.

-Tsk… -dijo Sasuke molesto. Tsunade se irrito a escuchar eso como respuesta, pero intento no demostrarlo. Mientras tanto, Sakura observaba un poco cohibida por la situación.

-Vayan entonces, pueden estar en la sala con todos los archivos. Eso te lo hará más fácil, Sakura –dijo Tsunade. Sakura asintió y miro a Sasuke, cuando sus miradas chocaron la joven de pelo rosa sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, sentía que iba a romper su pecho de tan fuerte que latía.

-Vamos –dijo Sakura a Sasuke, él solo la miro. Y ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala de archivos, miro de reojo para ver si estaba Sasuke y ahí se encontraba él, yendo tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente. Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de la sala se podía observar que parecía una biblioteca porque también poseían libros además de los archivos. Era un lugar bastante grande, había estantes con cientos de libros y cajoneras donde se encontraban los archivos y carpetas del hospital. Había varias mesas redondas con sillas, había una mesa y después una estantería y así sucesivamente. Sakura fue a una mesa que estaba en el medio, donde no se veía la puerta y se sentó, Sasuke la siguió, se sacó la chaqueta, la bufanda y el morral, y se sentó a una silla de distancia. Sasuke abrió el morral y comenzó a buscar unos papeles. Sakura no podía ni mirarlo, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. No podía creer que estaba en una habitación sola junto a él, ya que esa sala no era muy concurrida. Estaba muy tensa, y lo peor era que cuando lo vio parado en la oficina de Tsunade, ahí con las manos en los bolsillos y su expresión tan particular no pudo evitar pensar que se veía genial, que estaba espléndidamente guapo. Cuando lo atendió en el hospital no se había percatado ya que llevaba la ropa del hospital y cuando él se fue del hospital no había prestado real atención, pero estaba tan perfecto como lo recordaba, y le molestaba permitirse pensar de esa manera después de lo que sufrió con él.

-¿Vas a traer los registros de los pacientes de los último 6 meses? –pregunto Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura, ella se sobresaltó y lo miro.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto tontamente Sakura, no lo había escuchado ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hmp…¿Acaso eres sorda? Trae los registros de los últimos 6 meses –dijo Sasuke molesto. Sakura se levantó de inmediato y se fue a buscar los registros. Abrió un cajón grande y comenzó a buscar, para su suerte, Sasuke no la podía ver desde donde estaba. Sin previo aviso unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y mojar sus mejillas. _"¿Por qué eres así?"_, se preguntaba Sakura. Le había dolido mucho como la trato Sasuke, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos y ya la había tratado pésimo. No sabía si lo iba a aguantar. Se limpió las lágrimas pero era inútil, seguían fluyendo por su rostro. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que estaba así, debía ser fuerte. Respiro hondo y se limpió las últimas lágrimas y siguió buscando.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? –pregunto Sasuke detrás de ella. Sakura se sobresaltó y se giró, y vio a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente.

-L-Lo siento –dijo Sakura nerviosa de que notara sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Por supuesto el joven pelinegro se percató. Sasuke suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-No tardes mucho –dijo Sasuke, se giró y se marchó. Sakura suspiro. Busco rápido los papeles, los agarro y fue a la mesa junto con Sasuke. Cuando llego vio a Sasuke apoyado en el respaldo de la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. _"Así se ve tan lindo y dulce"_, pensaba Sakura mientras sonreía. Un segundo después negó con la cabeza. _"¿Pero qué piensas Sakura?"_, se decía. Apoyo los papeles en la mesa, Sasuke abrió los ojos y se sentó bien.

-Aquí traje los archivos que me pediste –dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado. Sasuke asintió y comenzó a mirar uno por uno para anotar cosas. Sakura solo lo miraba sin saber qué hacer. _"¿Debo ayudar en algo más? ¿Podré irme? ¿Debería preguntar si quiere que lo ayude?"_, se preguntaba Sakura. Mientras ella estaba en su mundo, no se había percatado que Sasuke le estaba hablando y mirando.

-¿Sakura? –pregunto Sasuke. Sakura al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarlo.- ¿Me estas escuchando? –pregunto molesto.

-Lo siento, no –dijo Sakura tímidamente.

-Hmp…-dijo Sasuke molesto.- Como sea ¿me ayudaras a calcular el porcentaje de pacientes con cada síntoma que haya pisado este hospital en los últimos 6 meses? –dijo. Sakura se sorprendió.

-¿Cada síntoma? –pregunto Sakura boquiabierta, eso iba a hacer un trabajo difícil.

-Sí, mi jefe es muy estricto con todo eso –dijo Sasuke molesto. Sakura asintió y agarro un archivo para leerlo.

-Me recuerda hace años cuando te ayudaba a estudiar –dijo Sakura susurrando, sin intención de que Sasuke la escuchara, pero había tanto silencio que la escucho muy claramente.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Sasuke sorprendido. La joven de pelo rosa lo miro nerviosa _"que no me haya escuchado, por favor"_, pensaba.- Creí que no me recordabas –dijo con una media sonrisa. Sakura se puso roja, esa sonrisa siempre le había gustado, y a pasar los años tenía el mismo encanto, o más.

-Si te recuerdo, Sasuke –dijo mirando para abajo. Sasuke se la quedó mirando, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y eso le molesto. No podía permitirse sentir algo, asique se giró y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Sakura hizo lo mismo y no hablaron más, salvo para decir algo relacionado con el trabajo. Sakura miro su reloj y ya era mediodía, era hora de su descanso.

-Sasuke, es hora de mi descanso para comer –dijo Sakura. El pelinegro la miro.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sasuke sin más, y continúo trabajando.

-Tú te lo puedes tomar ahora si quieres –dijo Sakura. Sasuke la volvió a mirar.

-¿Tomarme qué? –inquirió Sasuke. Sakura se puso nerviosa por el tono del pelinegro.

-El descanso para comer –dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sasuke soltó la lapicera que tenía y la miro fijamente acercándose un poco.

-Sakura, yo no tengo descanso en mi trabajo. Asique vete si quieres, no me molestes –dijo Sasuke medio agobiado, ella solo asintió y él continúo trabajando. Sakura se levantó y se fue a comer.

Mientras estaba comiendo no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke _"¿Cómo no va a tener descanso? ¿En qué clase de empresa trabaja? Se debería buscar algo mejor. Se puede enfermar si no come algo. Espero que al menos desayune bien"_, pensaba Sakura, sonrió al pensar en lo preocupada que sonaba. Siguió comiendo y apareció Hinata, que se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Cómo van las cosas? –pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa.- Me entere que estas ayudando a un chico de la empresa Shimura. También dijeron que es muy guapo –dijo. Sakura la miro y sonrió.

-Sí, está todo bien, creo –dijo Sakura.- El chico de quien hablan es Sasuke –dijo con una sonrisa triste. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto Hinata sin poder creer lo que le decía su amiga. Sakura asintió.- Pero que coincidencia ¿no? –dijo. Sakura volvió a asentir.- Por cierto, hoy me lo encontré en el autobús a Sasuke, realmente es popular entre las chicas. Se le deben haber acercado como cinco chicas mientras estaba en el autobús –dijo. Sakura la miro con cara triste, su amiga se percató de esto y continuo.- Pero rechazo a todas, bah, aunque no sé si es rechazar ya que no las miraba y las dejaba hablando solas. –decía en tono de broma para intentar que Sakura sonriera.

-Creo que es peor que ser rechazada –dijo Sakura riendo. Hinata le sonrió. Sakura termino de comer y se despidió de Hinata. Fue rumbo a la sala de archivos pero se desvió y salió del hospital. Cruzo la calle para llegar a una tienda que vendían comida, que estaba frente al hospital, compro unas cosas y volvió a entrar para, ahora sí, ir a la sala a seguir trabajando. Al llegar puso la bolsa que traía arriba de los documentos que Sasuke estaba leyendo, él la miro.

-¿Y esto? –pregunto Sasuke señalando la bolsa. Sakura se sentó en su lugar y le sonrió.

-Tu comida –dijo Sakura. Sasuke levanto una ceja.- Debes comer –dijo muy seria. Él corrió la bolsa y siguió leyendo. Sakura se molestó. _"Encima que me preocupo por ti. Eres un desconsiderado"_, pensaba. Sakura se lo quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke la miro por el rabillo del ojo, suspiro. Puso los papeles a un costado y abrió la bolsa que le trajo Sakura.

-No debiste molestarte –dijo Sasuke sin mirarla. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. Él comenzó a comer lo que le había traído Sakura. Mientras miraba con el pelinegro comía, sintió como emanaban sentimientos desde su interior, no quería admitirlo, pero le encantaba tenerlo ahí junto a ella, por más que haya pasado lo que paso en el pasado. No podía evitar preocuparse por él. Ella quería hablar con Sasuke, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber si seguía saliendo con Sora, quería saber si él se sentía culpable, quería preguntarle de todo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu muñeca? –pregunto Sakura. Sasuke la miro.

-Bien –dijo Sasuke. No quería hablar con ella, no quería que ella lo hipnotizara nuevamente, no quería saber nada de ella. Mientras Sasuke siguió comiendo ninguno dijo más nada, y Sakura no pregunto nada más.

Ya era casi hora de que terminara el turno de Sakura. Ella no sabía hasta que hora trabajaba Sasuke, pero supuso que aproximadamente lo mismo que ella.

-Sasuke…-dijo Sakura, pero no pudo continuar porque sonó el celular del pelinegro.

-¿Hola? –pregunto Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo la voz del otro lado. Como había tanto silencio se podía oír claramente lo que decía la otra persona. Sakura escuchó atentamente ya que la voz era de una mujer, y por alguna razón le molesto.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Sasuke secamente. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Por qué eres así de frio? –decía la voz del otro lado.

-Ve al punto, Karin. ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Sasuke molesto. _"Con que se llama Karin"_, pensaba Sakura.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te pase a buscar? El jefe me dijo que no tenías que venir para acá, pero capaz querías que te vaya a buscar así estamos un rato juntos –dijo sensualmente Karin. _"¿Estar juntos?"_, pensó Sakura tristemente.

-No, me puedo ir a mi casa solo –dijo Sasuke.

-Pero Sasuke…-dijo Karin, pero no termino porque Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Adiós, Karin –dijo y cortó. Sasuke suspiro.

-¿Era tu novia? –pregunto Sakura normalmente. Sasuke la miro e hizo una media sonrisa.

-Antes muerto –dijo Sasuke. Sakura aprovechó el momento para preguntar algo que estuvo en su cabeza todo el tiempo.

-¿Sigues con Sora? –pregunto cautelosamente Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! :)<em>**

**_muahaha la deje en la mejor parte, ¿no? Y para saber la respuesta van a tener que esperar hasta la proxima semana! Soy muy mala ¿no? jajaja XD_**

**_Ojala les haya gustados!_**

**_Nos vemos la proxima!_**

**_~FenixCarmesi~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"_La verdad siempre resplandece al final, cuando ya se ha ido todo el mundo."_

_-Julio Cerón_

Sasuke miro a Sakura, su mirada se tornó oscura y fría. Sakura se arrepintió de preguntar al notar su rostro, pero ella no tenía por qué retroceder, ella no había hecho nada malo.

-Nunca estuve con ella –dijo Sasuke quemando a Sakura con su mirada. Ella levanto una ceja.

-Claro, si tú lo dices –dijo Sakura irónicamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiono Sasuke molesto. Sakura rio burlonamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te olvidaste que me engañaste con ella? –dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla y fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada. Sasuke largo una carcajada.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Engañarte?! ¡Tú eres la única que engaño a alguien aquí! –dijo Sasuke exaltado, levantándose también de la silla. Sakura alzo ambas cejas.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Sakura molesta.

-¿Reprimiste tus recuerdos? ¿O tu pequeño cerebro no recuerda que me engañaste con Ren? –pregunto Sasuke irónicamente. Sakura quedo helada. _"¿Qué? ¿Yo con Ren? ¡¿QUÉ?!"_, pensaba Sakura.

-¡Yo jamás te engañe Sasuke! –dijo Sakura. Sasuke la miro serio.

-Claro –dijo Sasuke burlonamente.

-A mí me dijeron que me estabas engañando con Sora, y como no veía tu misma reacción cuando Sora estaba cerca de ti, pensé que…-dijo Sakura. Sasuke se la quedó mirando. Sakura encajo el rompecabezas y comenzó a llorar.- ¿A ti te dijeron que yo te estaba engañando con Ren? –pregunto con la voz quebrada, mirando a Sasuke.

-Si –dijo Sasuke. Sakura puso sus manos en su rostro. El pelinegro suspiro.- Y cuando quise hablar contigo sobre el tema, me dejaste –dijo secamente. Sakura lo miro.

-Yo creí…yo creí que te estabas burlando de mí –dijo Sakura llorando.

-No importa, ya está –dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada.- Lo que paso, paso –dijo aun sin mirarla.

-Lo siento, Sasuke –dijo Sakura arrepentida.

-Tsk…dije que ya no importa. No es como que aún me importe lo que hayas hecho. Para mí ya no eres nadie, Sakura –dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura con una mirada que atravesaba la piel.- Al igual que ya no soy nadie para ti –dijo serio. Sakura asintió.- Además que pidas perdón no arregla nada, ¿o acaso cambia el hecho que JAMAS confiaste en mí? –dijo duramente. Sakura lo miro.

-Es que…yo…no sé qué pensé –dijo triste.- Supongo que creí que eras demasiado genial para conformarte conmigo –dijo. Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

-Claro, solo fuimos amigos desde que teníamos 7 años y creías que yo era tan idiota para dejar nuestra amistad de lado para irme con otra y romperte el corazón ¿no? –dijo duramente.- ¿Acaso no paso por tu brillante mente todo lo que hice por ti?

-¡Yo también sufrí! ¿Sabes? Yo te amaba de verdad. ¡Tú eras el idiota que dejaba que otra chica estuviera cerca suyo! –dijo Sakura con frustración.

-Si te hubiera importado siquiera, me hubieras hecho una escena de celos ¡no sé! Quizá un "Sasuke me molesta que ella este cerca de ti, no me basta con que la corras. Aléjala permanentemente", eso hubiera bastado para mí en ese momento. Pero ¡no! ¡¿A la brillante chica que se le ocurre?! ¡Dejarme! ¡Bravo, solucionaste todo! –dijo Sasuke exaltado. Los nervios se le estaban yendo de control por toda la frustración que tenía consigo. Todos esos años había actuado como si hubiera olvidado todo, pero la realidad era diferente. Siempre sintió frustración por cómo habían terminado las cosas y ahora al saber que fue por una estupidez se sentía peor. A Sakura le empezaron a brotar lágrimas, Sasuke solo la miraba.

-En serio, Sasuke. Yo jamás quise que eso terminara así. Fui muy tonta e inmadura, pero no puedo cambiar lo que paso. Solo puedo pedirte perdón y que espero lo entiendas –dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

-Hmp…no lo entendí en ese entonces, y ahora menos. Pero ya no me importa. Todo lo que dije no lo malinterpretes, solo fue frustración de cómo me sentía en ese entonces. Ahora ya no me afecta, ya no me importa –dijo. Sakura solo se limpió las lágrimas y asintió levemente. Sasuke miro su reloj.- Yo ya me voy –dijo mientras acomodaba sus papeles y los guardaba en su morral. Sakura se lo quedo mirando. _"No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta"_, pensaba. Sakura comenzó a ordenar los archivos y los fue a guardar. Cuando llego a donde estaba Sasuke, escucho pasos. Ambos se giraron y vieron a un joven de cabello rojo.

-¡Hola lindo cerezo! –dijo Sasori mientras se adelantaba y abrazaba a Sakura por la cintura. Sasuke se los quedo mirando con su expresión fría. Ella se sonrojo, y se alejó. Miro a Sasuke, pero este desvió la mirada. Sasori miro al pelinegro.- Hola, un gusto, mi nombre es Sasori –dijo con una sonrisa. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de no entender. Sasuke se puso su morral, la chaqueta y la bufanda, y se fue sin despedirse.- Oye, tu compañero es raro –dijo sonriendo.

-Eh, sí, pero no es mi compañero. Trabaja para la empresa que va a comprar parte del hospital –dijo Sakura. Sasori asintió.- ¿No lo reconociste? –pregunto, el pelirrojo negó.- Es Sasuke –dijo tímidamente. Sasori abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡Le voy a dar su merecido! –dijo Sasori enojado yendo hacia la puerta, pero antes que siguiera, Sakura lo detuvo y le conto lo que había hablado con Sasuke.- Entonces ¿me quieres decir que todo fue un malentendido? –pregunto, Sakura asintió.- Eso si es raro, pero como él dijo, ustedes ya no son nada ¿no? –dijo. Él no quería ni siquiera pensar que ahora que Sakura sabía que era un malentendido había alguna posibilidad de que ellos volvieran. _"Eso es imposible, ellos ya no son nada, NADA"_, se decía a sí mismo.

-Claro que no, ya no somos nada –dijo Sakura simulando una sonrisa. Sasori sonrió y asintió.- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! Vine a buscarte, pero como no salías pregunte y me dijeron que estabas aquí, asique entre –dijo sonriendo.- ¿Quieres que hoy salgamos a algún lado? –pregunto.

-Estoy muy cansada hoy, lo siento –dijo Sakura desganada. Sasori puso una mano en su hombro y ella lo miro.

-No te preocupes, será en otro momento –dijo el pelirrojo intentando sonreír.- ¿Al menos puedo llevarte a tu casa? –pregunto. Sakura lo miro, asintió y sonrió.

La joven de cabello rosa fue a los vestidores, se sacó el guardapolvo blanco, se puso la chaqueta, el gorro de lana, agarro su bolso y se marchó. Mientras estaba en el auto de Sasori, no hablaron mucho. Sakura estaba cansada como para dirigir la palabra. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, le agradeció a Sasori, lo saludo y bajo. Se dio cuenta de que el joven pelirrojo estaba triste, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él, quería comer, bañarse y dormir.

Cuando se acostó no pudo dormirse enseguida, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vuelta. ¿Por qué se sintió enojada y triste cuando lo llamo una chica al pelinegro? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan frenéticamente cuando hablaba con Sasuke? ¿Por qué se sintió culpable cuando Sasori la abrazo frente a él? ¿Por qué se preocupó por si comía o no? ¿Por qué? Todas esas preguntas y más recorrían su mente agobiada. _"No me puede estar volviendo a gustar, eso es imposible. Ya no somos nada"_, pensaba. Suspiro, ella no quería reconocer la posibilidad de que él le volviese a gustar, pero una respuesta recorrió su cabeza. _"Quizá jamás dejo de gustarte"_, pensó. Ella se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento y negó con la cabeza. _"Es imposible"_, se dijo. Abrazo la almohada y se durmió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temprano.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su sillón mirando la tele, sin prestarle real atención a lo que miraba, recordando lo que había pasado ese día. Cuando salió del hospital se encontró con su hermano esperándolo, se alegró mucho de verlo. Itachi estaba preocupado para que comiera, asique lo había ido a buscar para llevarlo a su casa, así Sasuke no tenía que cocinar, y ya que estaba pasaba un rato con su sobrino. Estuvo un rato con ellos y después Itachi lo llevo de nuevo a su casa, él le había preguntado a Sasuke si se encontraba bien, ya que se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien con su pequeño hermano. Sasuke, cuando su hermano había frenado en su casa, ya que no quedaba lejos, apenas unas 10 cuadras de distancia, le conto lo que le había pasado. Itachi lo escucho atentamente, cuando termino, se quedó pensando en lo que le acababan de contar.

-¿Y qué piensas? –pregunto Itachi.

-Nada, como te dije, ella ya no es nadie para mí –dijo Sasuke. Itachi asintió.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? –pregunto Itachi. Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Ya, entiendo, no son nada, por ende no te preocupa nada –dijo en forma de burla.

-Exacto –dijo Sasuke un poco cabreado.

-Si no te preocupa ¿Por qué te pusiste celoso? –cuestiono Itachi con una sonrisa. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No me puse celoso, solo me fui. Además ese es el novio, por mi puede estar con cualquier persona y no me va a importar. Me fui porque hacia un mal trio –dijo Sasuke indiferente. Itachi lo miro por un largo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices –dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros, Sasuke asintió, se despidió de su hermano y bajo del auto.

Suspiro, se molestó con su hermano cuando insinuó que él podía estar celoso. Sasuke estaba de muy malhumor, no quería ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Quería conseguir una excusa para no tener que ir, pero al recordar a su jefe todo su deseo se iba. Él era realmente molesto y si faltaba por alguna razón lo iba a tirar a patitas en la calle, y no podía permitirse ir a vivir de nuevo con su hermano, no quería molestarlo. Y claro que con Naruto menos, prefería vivir bajo un puente antes de tener que vivir con el rubio. Se levantó del sillón, se puso el pijama y se acostó para dormir, pero su cabeza no lo dejaba. _"¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura? ¿Estará con Sasori? ¿Él es el novio?"_, pensaba. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. _"Sasuke eres un idiota. No puede volverte a gustar una ingrata como ella"_, pensó. Ese día había sido muy cansador, estuvo todo el día con Sakura trabajando, y de alguna manera se sentía culpable por haberla hecho llorar, no cuando se "revelo" la verdad sino cuando la mando a buscar los archivos, que él había ido tras ella por tardar tanto. Sasuke se había percatado de sus ojos, por eso en ese momento no le recrimino nada, se había sentido mal. Por más que en ese momento la detestara por haberlo "engañado", ya que aún no habían hablado, no quería verla mal. Lo más raro de ese día no había sido que hayan hablado de su pasado, sino el hecho que Sakura se haya preocupado por él y le haya comprado comida para que comiera, y todo antes de que ella supiera la verdad. Suspiro, se había alegrado de alguna manera de ese comportamiento de Sakura. Con esos pensamientos poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em>Hola! <em>

_Esta vez lo subo antes el cap jejeje, por recompensa de haberme tardado la ultima vez :)_

_Ojala les guste 3_

~**F**eniz**C**armesi~


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

"_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."_

_-__François De La Rochefoucauld_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Sasuke y Sakura tenían que trabajar juntos, en el transcurso de los días no habían hablado casi nada. Apenas si algo sobre el trabajo, al mediodía cuando Sakura iba a comer, Sasuke se quedaba trabajando y cuando ella volvía siempre traía algo para que él comiera. Siempre lo rechazaba, pero terminaba comiéndolo de alguna u otra forma. El pelinegro había pensado seriamente pedirle a Naruto que le cocinara algo así él lo podía llevar para que Sakura no lo molestaba, pero siempre se olvidaba.

Sasuke había llegado al hospital, llevado por Karin como siempre ya que primero debía ir a la oficina, hablar con su jefe y después ir al hospital a seguir trabajando. Llevaba puesto, como siempre, un traje, su morral, bufanda y chaqueta. Cuando entro a la sala de archivos se encontró a Sakura de espaldas buscando un libro en las estanterías, ella llevaba un jean negro con unas botas cortas marrón claro, y su guardapolvo blanco, que llegaba hasta el muslo, manga corta, que dejaba ver las mangas de su saquito color rojo, y su pelo suelto. Sasuke se la quedó mirando por un rato, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Se maldijo para sus adentros y avanzo a su silla, se sacó la bufanda, el morral y la chaqueta y los dejo a un costado. Cuando Sakura escucho el sonido de algo que era apoyado se giró y vio a Sasuke. No había escuchado sus pisadas ya que estaba sumida en su mundo buscando un libro mientras esperaba al pelinegro.

-Buenos días, Sasuke –dijo Sakura sonriendo. Sasuke la miro.

-Buenos días –dijo el pelinegro secamente. Sakura sonrió, eso era un avance, antes ni la saludaba. Como Sakura había llegado temprano ya estaban los documentos sobre la mesa, y Sasuke se puso a trabajar. Ella agarro el libro que buscaba y lo puso al costado para después leerlo. Estuvieron trabajando un largo rato sin decir una palabra, como era costumbre. Sakura, había comenzado a sentirse más nerviosa de lo normal cuando estaba el pelinegro cerca, y si cruzaban sus miradas ella se sonrojaba. Intentaba no darle mucha importancia, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Ella quería hablar con él, y saber que es de su vida, su hermano, sus padres, todo. Pero no quería que Sasuke lo malinterpretara, no quería que piense que ella era una metiche. Sakura mientras pensaba todo eso, no se había percatado que estaba mirando tontamente a Sasuke, y este se había dado cuenta y la estaba mirando algo molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto molesto Sasuke. Sakura reacciono y rio nerviosamente.

-Nada –dijo Sakura. El pelinegro asintió y siguió trabajando. La joven de cabello rosa suspiro y giro a seguir trabajando. Pero ese día su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada y no paraba de recordar y pensar. Asique decidió calmar sus nervios preguntándole a Sasuke lo que ella quería saber.- Sasuke –lo llamo Sakura, este la miro.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –pregunto con temor, el nombrado asintió.- ¿Cómo está tu familia? –pregunto. Sasuke la miro con una mirada dura, la chica de ojos jade se quedó pasmada. _"Definitivamente no debí preguntar"_, pensaba.

-Bien –dijo Sasuke seco. Sakura sonrió para intentar alivianar la tensión.

-Me alegro. ¿Tu hermano se casó o algo? ¿Tu madre cómo se encuentra? Recuerdo que ella siempre fue muy dulce conmigo –dijo Sakura. Sasuke desvió su mirada a los papeles y no le contesto. Eso a ella le pareció raro, _"¿se habrán peleado o algo?"_, pensaba. Decidió no preguntar nada más y seguir con su trabajo.

Ya era hora de irse, asique Sakura comenzó a ordenar los papeles para guardarlos. Sasuke guardo sus cosas, mientras que Sakura guardaba los archivos. Era viernes y ya no se veían hasta el lunes, por alguna razón cuando llegaba el fin de semana, Sakura se ponía triste porque no iba a ver al pelinegro. Cuando volvió, Sasuke ya se estaba levantando para irse.

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto tontamente Sakura. _"Es obvio que se va, Sakura"_, se dijo a sí misma. Sasuke asintió y se dio media vuelta y fue rumbo a la puerta, pero antes paro y le hablo a Sakura sin girarse.

-Mi hermano se casó y tiene un hijo –dijo Sasuke. Sakura lo miro descolocada, no esperaba que él le contestase en ese momento.- Y mi madre falleció hace cuatro años en un accidente –dijo. Sakura palideció. El pelinegro dicho eso se marchó sin decir ninguna otra palabra. _"¡Oh por Dios! No debí preguntar nada"_, se decía. Sakura sintió que su corazón se partió, ya que quería mucho a la madre de Sasuke, siempre había sido muy dulce con ella. Además pensaba en lo que debía haber sufrido Sasuke y se ponía peor. _"Debí estar a su lado"_, pensaba. Termino de ordenar, agarro el libro que se iba a llevar y fue a los vestidores y se encontró con Hinata.

-¿Entonces hoy vamos? –pregunto Hinata. Sakura la miro sin entender.- ¿Lo olvidaste? Habíamos arreglado de salir a bailar las dos con Sasori –dijo riendo. Sakura sonrió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado. Pero claro que iremos –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Muy bien, iré a tu casa a eso de las 10 p.m., así no se hace tan de noche y esperaremos a Sasori –dijo Hinata. Sakura asintió.- Él nos ira a buscar a eso de las 12 a.m.

-Claro –dijo Sakura.

Fue rumbo a su casa para bañarse y cambiarse. Mientras se daba un baño pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Sasuke, últimamente él ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Suspiro, no podía creer que la madre de Sasuke hubiera muerto, ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo duro que debió ser para él y para su hermano. Se sintió pésima al haberlo hecho sufrir, bueno, aunque ella también había sufrido mucho. Salió de la ducha y se cambió. Se puso una falda corta ajustada negra con pantimedias, para no tener frio, una blusa manga larga suelta de color plata, un poco brillosa y unas botas cortas negras. Escucho la puerta y fue a atender, era Hinata.

-Pero que hermosa estas Hinata –dijo Sakura contenta. La nombrada se ruborizo, llevaba un jean negro ajustado, una blusa suelta color rojo con un poco de brillo, una chaqueta color negro y unas botas grises.

-Gracias, tú también estas hermosa –dijo Hinata. Sakura sonrió y entraron.

-Espérame un rato aquí, yo voy a terminar de peinarme –dijo Sakura, y fue rumbo a su habitación. Se terminó de peinar y maquillarse un poco, y fue donde estaba Hinata, y se sentó a su lado. Hablaron de muchas cosas y una de ellas fue del pasado de Sakura, al fin había podido hablar con su amiga sobre Sasuke, claro que también le contó que había hablado con él y se habían dado cuenta que era un malentendido.

-Entonces ¿van a volver a salir juntos? –pregunto Hinata. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo Sakura nerviosamente. Hinata le sonrió.

-Vamos, Sakura. ¿Acaso no te gusta? –pregunto Hinata sonriendo divertida.

-Claro que no –dijo Sakura firme Hinata volvió a reír.

-Claro, ¿por eso te preocupa tanto su salud que le compras todos los días comida? No cualquiera gasta tanto dinero para que alguien al cual no le gusta o no le importe coma. Además estuviste pendiente de su muñeca este último tiempo, hasta fuiste tú la que se la reviso cuando vino para saber si ya se podía sacar la férula. Y si no estaba Shizune, Sasuke aun estaría con la férula porque insististe en dejársela un poco más por miedo a equivocarte. ¿Tú miedo a equivocarte en algo como eso? –dijo Hinata sonriendo. Sakura se quedó pasmada _"¿Hinata tendrá razón?"_, se preguntaba. Sakura quedo meditando por un momento y comenzó a encajar todo. _"Creo que Hinata tiene razón. Uff, peor que eso, creo que jamás lo olvide en realidad"_, pensaba.

-Creo que de algún modo tienes razón –dijo Sakura mirando a Hinata.

-No te entiendo –dijo Hinata confundida. Sakura le dedico una sonrisa triste.

-Jamás dejo de gustarme. Jamás deje de amarlo –dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada. Hinata hizo una mueca de tristeza y la abrazo. Sakura se aferró a Hinata e intento no llorar, pero algunas lágrimas se escaparon. Unos minutos después se alejaron y Sakura limpio el resto de sus lágrimas.

-Pero Sakura, antes me habías dicho que estabas sintiendo algo por Sasori –dijo Hinata en tono preocupada.

-Pues la verdad que no sé, la verdad estoy bastante confundida con todo esto –dijo Sakura agarrándose la cabeza con frustración. Hinata le dio palmaditas en la espalda para intentar animarla. Después de un tiempo largo alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Sakura fue para abrir y era Sasori, vestido con un jean azul, una remera negra y una chaqueta en el mismo color.

-¡Hola Sakura! –dijo Sasori alegre. Sakura le sonrió. Hinata apareció detrás de Sakura ya lista para salir, y con las cosas de la chica de ojos jade.

-Hola Sasori –dijo Hinata entregándole la chaqueta a Sakura.

-Hola Hinata, pero que hermosas están ambas –dijo Sasori brindando una sonrisa para las dos. Sasori y Hinata se conocieron a través de Sakura y enseguida hicieron conexión, los tres cada vez que podían salían juntos ya que eran muy amigos.

-Gracias –dijeron Hinata y Sakura al unísono. Los tres salieron de la casa de Sakura para ir hasta el auto de Sasori. El pelirrojo quiso tomar de la mano a Sakura pero ella lo esquivo. Sasori bajo la cabeza triste, _"¿será por ese Sasuke?"_, pensó apretando la mandíbula. Al llegar al auto Sakura se sentó en el asiento de atrás, cuando en realidad ella siempre se sentaba de copiloto, pero esta vez Hinata se sentó ahí, a pedido de ella. Sasori estaba que no comprendía nada, _"¿qué le pasara a Sakura?"_ se preguntaba.

En el transcurso del viaje los tres hablaron animadamente, olvidando por completo sus trabajos, conflicto o algún problema, en especial Sakura, que quería despejarse ya que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y una de ellas era Sasuke y su madre. Al llegar al club entraron y se encontraron con un gran espacio lleno de personas bailando y a un costado mesas para poder comer o tomar algo. La música estaba bastante fuerte, pero todavía se podía hablar amenamente sin tener que gritar. Se ubicaron en una mesa con cuatro sillas, Hinata y Sakura juntas y Sasori frente a la joven de pelo rosa. Todos se sacaron sus chaquetas y las dejaron detrás de sus sillas; pidieron algo para beber y comenzaron a charlar y reír. Hasta que algo descoloco a estos tres amigos, un joven se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba al lado de Sasori.

-¡Hola! –dijo muy animadamente el nuevo compañero que había llegado. Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? –pregunto Sakura riendo. El rubio se rasco la nuca y comenzó a reír.

-¿Les molesto? –pregunto sonriendo Naruto.

-¡No! –se apresuró a contestar Hinata. Todos la miraron, ella se ruborizo y agacho la cabeza.

-Bueno, no nos molestas pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Sakura.

-Vine con Sasuke, de veras. Pero él ahora esta con alguien, salí corriendo y lo deje solo. Ahora creo que debe estar molesto –dijo riendo Naruto, la sonrisa de Sakura había desaparecido, _"¿esta con alguien?"_, se preguntó. Sasori se dio cuenta de la cara que había puesto Sakura y lo enfado.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste? –pregunto Hinata que ya había levantado la mirada y vio el rostro de Sakura.

-Porque cuando veo a esa chica me pone de los nervios. Me dan ganas de matarla, asique preferí irme –dijo bromeando Naruto. Sakura miro para abajo, _"¿una chica?"_, se preguntó.- Por cierto, Sakura, Sasuke me conto que está trabajando contigo –dijo sonriendo mirando a Sakura. Ella se limitó a asentir.- ¡Oh no! Ahí está Sasuke –dijo agachándose un poco para que Sasuke no lo viera. Los tres se giraron para ver donde decía Naruto, que era a espaldas de Hinata y Sakura, y vieron a Sasuke parado, vestido con un jean negro, una remera azul marino y una chaqueta negra, con las manos en los bolsillos, ahora sin la férula, con una chica de cabello rojo, minifalda negra y blusa verde. Sasuke parecía que estaba buscando a alguien, mientras que la chica le hablaba y se acercaba a él sensualmente. Sakura desvió la mirada rápido.- Esa chica es la secretaria de Sasuke, de veras. ¿A poco tiene pinta de cualquier cosa menos de secretaria? –dijo riendo. Hinata no pudo evitar reírse.- Dice estar enamorada de Sasuke –dijo Naruto. Sakura apretó la mandíbula.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí _dobe_?! –grito Sasuke, estaba al lado de la mesa mirando a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

-Hola _teme_, no te vi, de veras –dijo Naruto bromeando y riendo. Los tres estaban viendo al recién llegado, Sasori con mala cara.

-¡Vine contigo! –dijo Sasuke molesto. Naruto no sabía dónde meterse, pero lo salvo el hecho que Karin apareció y tomo a Sasuke del brazo.

-Sasuke ¿por qué me dejaste sola? Ven a bailar conmigo –dijo sensualmente Karin. Cuando Sakura escucho eso se levantó de un salto mirando para abajo. Todos la miraron. Ella agarro a Sasori de la mano.

-¡Vamos a bailar! –dijo exaltada Sakura. Sasori se levantó y fueron juntos a la pista. Todos se quedaron con cara de incógnita. No entendían nada. Sasuke se los quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pero que le paso? –dijo Naruto riendo mirando a Hinata.

-No lo sé –dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Sakura y Sasori bailar.

Mientras Sasori y Sakura bailaban, Sasuke los miraba desde otro lugar que no era la mesa en donde estaba anteriormente, con asco. Su sangre hervía, no aguantaba verla con ese pelirrojo mediocre, que se creía tanto como para abrazarla como lo hizo cuando la fue a buscar al hospital. Además no olvidaba el hecho que los había visto cenar juntos en un restaurante muy romántico.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –pregunto Karin al lado de él. Sasuke la miro.

-Nada, déjame tranquilo –dijo Sasuke molesto. Karin lo abrazo por el brazo y se pegó a él.

-Vamos, dime que pasa –dijo Karin. Sasuke la miro y no le contesto.

Mientras tanto Sasori y Sakura seguían bailando, hasta que ella miro a un costado y vio a la pelirroja abrazada a Sasuke. Sakura se quedó helada en su lugar, su corazón comenzó a palpitar, sus ojos se aguaron. Miro a Sasori que estaba a su lado mirándola con preocupación.

-Me voy –dijo Sakura yéndose, pero Sasori la tomo del brazo.

-Yo te llevo –dijo Sasori. Sakura negó.

-Quiero estar sola –dijo Sakura soltándose. Fue a buscar su abrigo, escucho que Hinata y Naruto la llamaban pero se fue rápido del lugar. Al salir se dio cuenta que había mucho viento, un viento helado que traspasa hasta los huesos. Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a caminar, como no tenía dinero tendría que caminar hasta la casa. Eran las 3 a.m. y su casa quedaba a más de 20 cuadras. Suspiro, tenía frio. Había caminado dos cuadras y comenzó a llover. _"Genial, lo que faltaba"_, pensaba. Mientras iba caminando no escuchaba ningún paso, realmente se estaba asustando. _"¿Por qué no acepte que Sasori me llevara?"_ pensaba para sí misma. De repente, mientras iba sumida en sus pensamientos sintió como era puesta una chaqueta arriba de su cabeza, para no mojarse. Ella se giró y vio a Sasuke cerca de ella.

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto Sakura, él hizo una media sonrisa. Lo miro y él estaba en remera, el pelinegro le había dado su chaqueta a ella a costa de él morirse de frio.- Pero te vas a enfermar –dijo preocupada. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hasta quedar un poco más adelante de ella.

-Si no te apuras me enfermare –dijo Sasuke sin mirarla. Sakura no entendía nada. _"¿Acaso él me acompañara a mi casa?"_, se preguntó. Sasuke se giró y la miro.- Te acompañare a tu casa, no es seguro que andes por aquí de noche –dijo. Sakura asintió y comenzó a andan junto a él. Y ahí iban los dos, caminando bajo la lluvia. Sakura se sentía mucho más segura estando con Sasuke, cada persona sospechosa que pasaba miraba al pelinegro y se cruzaba de calle. Sakura lo miro de reojo, sonrió y se aferró a su chaqueta. Sasuke la miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro. _"Estas loco, Sasuke"_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Era tu novia? –pregunto Sakura sin mirar a Sasuke. El pelinegro la miro.

-No –dijo Sasuke secamente mirando para adelante.- No tengo novia, Sakura –dijo. Sakura sonrió.

-¿Quién era? –pregunto Sakura mirándolo. Sasuke suspiro.

-Eres una molesta –dijo Sasuke mirándola seriamente. Sakura miro para el suelo, estaba avergonzada. Siguieron caminando por un largo rato sin hablar, Sakura ya no quería intentar hablar con él por cómo le contestaba.- Es Karin –dijo sin mirar a Sakura, ella lo miro y sonrió. _"Al final siempre me contestas"_, pensó sonriendo. Sintió que tenía que recompensar a Sasuke por responderle, asique decidió hablar de Sasori.

-Sasori es mi amigo –dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke, él la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Y? –pregunto Sasuke seco.

-Te estoy contando –dijo Sakura un poco molesta. Sasuke asintió. Por más que no lo demostrase, el pelinegro estaba contento que Sakura le haya dicho que solo eran amigos, pero igualmente no le caía bien Sasori. Después de bastante tiempo llegaron al fin al departamento de Sakura. Ella abre la puerta, entra y mira a Sasuke.- Pasa –le dijo Sakura. Sasuke levanto una ceja.- Estas empapado –dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-No importa –dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, entra así te secas. No puedo dejarte aquí fuera empapado y en medio de la madrugada –dijo Sakura preocupa.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Sasuke seriamente. Sakura se sonrojo.

-Porque me preocupo por ti –dijo Sakura completamente ruborizada. Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa y entro. Ambos subieron por el ascensor y llegaron al departamento de Sakura. Al entrar Sasuke miro para todos lados, mientras Sakura lo guiaba.- Me fijare si tengo algo para darte –dijo mientras hacía que Sasuke la esperara fuera de su habitación. Rebusco entre sus cosas y encontró un pantalón corto y remera de hombre, se los entregó a Sasuke. Él miro la ropa con mala cara. Sakura sonrió.- Son mías, es muy cómoda la ropa de hombre para estar entrecasa –dijo riendo.

-No te pregunte nada –dijo Sasuke serio. Sakura rio nerviosamente. _"Es muy difícil hablar contigo, Sasuke"_, pensó.

-Si quieres puedes bañarte con agua caliente, así no te queda el cuerpo frio –dijo Sakura. Sasuke la miro serio.- Vamos Sasuke, te enfermaras, por favor, al menos déjame devolverte algo de lo que hiciste hoy por mí –dijo en tono de súplica.

-Pero tú también estas empapada –dijo Sasuke. Sakura se miró y sonrió.

-Yo ahora me cambiare, además no estoy tan mojada como tú –dijo Sakura riendo. Sasuke asintió. Ella lo guio al baño y Sasuke entro para ducharse.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p>Hola :) ¿Cómo estan? Ojala muy bien 3<p>

¿Qué les parecio el cap? ¿Cómo seguira? Uff cuanto suspenso (? jaja

Muy bien, nos vemos la proxima semana :P

Besos!

~**F**enix**C**armesi~


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."_

_-__Pablo Neruda_

Sakura fue a cambiarse mientras que Sasuke se duchaba, se puso un pantalón pijama negro, una remera y arriba un buzo rojo. Prendió la calefacción y fue a prepararle algo caliente a Sasuke, mientras lo preparaba comenzó a pensar, como de costumbre, todo lo que había pasado. _"¿Por qué Sasuke habrá ido tras de mí? ¿Le habré preocupado? No, no puede ser, pero entonces ¿por qué me dio su chaqueta a costa de enfermarse? Uff, estoy tan confundida"_, pensaba. Suspiro, realmente estaba cansada como para plantearse preguntas. Miro el reloj y eran las 4:30 a.m. _"Con razón tengo tanto sueño"_, se dijo mientras bostezaba. Se refregó los ojos y termino de preparar un chocolate caliente para Sasuke. Al llegar a la sala apoyo la taza arriba de la pequeña mesa delante del sillón, justo en ese momento apareció Sasuke con la ropa que le había dado Sakura. _"Realmente le queda genial. Cualquier cosa que se ponga le queda bien"_, pensaba Sakura mientras lo miraba media embobada. Después de unos segundos Sakura se despertó de su transe.

-Siéntate, te prepare chocolate caliente –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke se acercó y se sentó, mientras que ella fue a colocar la ropa mojada de Sasuke al lado de la estufa para que se secara. Cuando volvió se sentó a su lado.- ¿Cómo estuvo el baño? –pregunto.

-Bien –dijo Sasuke agarrando la taza y tomando un poco. El corazón de Sakura palpitaba frenéticamente al estar al lado de Sasuke, la ponía muy nerviosa, y más ahora que estaban tan cerca sentados uno del otro. Además ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Ella moría de sueño y era muy tarde y a la vez muy temprano para que Sasuke se vaya, era de noche aún. Lo peor que al ser invierno amanecía mucho más tarde. Acomodo su espalda en el respaldo del sillón mientras miraba a Sasuke tomar el chocolate, y sonrió. Sus ojos se iban adormilando de a poco, ella intentaba no cerrarlos del todo pero era casi imposible.

-Sasuke…-dijo Sakura con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero no pudo continuar. Cerró sus ojos y cayo profundamente dormida en el hombro de Sasuke. El pelinegro la miro un poco descolocado, y no era para más, estaba en la casa de Sakura, con su ropa y con ella dormida en su hombro. _"Es una situación extremadamente rara"_, se dijo a sí mismo. No se podía ir, pero tampoco se iba a quedar a dormir, suspiro. Se acomodó, cargo a Sakura y la llevo a su habitación. Al llegar la acostó y la tapo, la miro por unos minutos. _"Eres rara y molesta"_, pensó con una sonrisa. _"¿Pero qué diablos piensas?"_, se recrimino. Miro a su alrededor y vio fotos en una pared. La mayoría era de ella con sus padres o con Hinata o con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia y compañera de clases la cual conocía Sasuke, siguió mirando hasta que se cruzó con una la cual no le gusto. Estaban ella y Sasori abrazados, hizo una mueca de disgusto, _"¡Ya Sasuke! ¿Qué te importa a ti?"_, se dijo. Cuando se estaba por ir escucho murmurar a Sakura, se acercó un poco a ella.

-Sa…Sa…Sasuke…-murmuro Sakura entre sueños. Sasuke se ruborizo levemente. Sacudió la cabeza, suspiro y volvió a la sala, se sentó y termino de tomar el chocolate caliente que le había preparado Sakura hacía un momento. Se acomodó contra el respaldo del sillón y comenzó a bostezar, había tenido un día muy largo, pero no podía dormirse, no ahí, en la casa de Sakura que, según él, ella ya no era nadie para él. Cerro los ojos un momento para relajarse, pero no se había dado cuenta que fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido, ya que de a poco se quedó dormido.

A las horas Sakura se levantó con muchas energías, se desperezo, se levantó y miro por la ventana. Era un día gris, parecía que se acercaba una tormenta. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, y cuando se secó el rostro quedo pasmada. _"¡Oh por Dios! Sasuke estaba en mi casa, y yo me quede dormida a su lado. Eso quiere decir que ¿me llevo a mi cama?"_, pensó Sakura, se ruborizo en pensar en la posibilidad de que el pelinegro la haya cargado. Fue rápido a la sala y lo encontró en el sillón, se veía que se había quedado dormido sentado. Se acercó despacio a él y lo miro detalladamente. _"Es tan lindo"_, dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, realmente le ponía nerviosa estar cerca de él. Mientras lo miraba sonrió. Decidió ir a preparar el desayuno, para, según ella, agradecer lo que él había hecho por ella. Pero la realidad era porque simplemente quería estar más tiempo con él.

Mientras Sakura hacia el desayuno, un Sasuke muy dormido se levanta de a poco. Miro para todos lados sin entender nada. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_, se preguntó. Cuando se levantó sintió una punzada en la espalda. _"¡Ouch! Que dolor"_, se dijo. Se refregó los ojos y miro una vez más para todos lados y ahí recordó todo. _"¡Me quede dormido! ¡Ash!"_, pensó. Como escucho ruido en la cocina se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar se encontró con una Sakura muy contenta cocinando. Sasuke se quedó pasmado. _"¡Sakura esta despierta! ¡Debió verme! Y encima está cocinando ¿Pero qué diablos?"_, pensaba. Cuando ella noto su presencia se giró y le dedico una sonrisa amable.

-¡Buenos días, Sasuke! –dijo Sakura. Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Buenos días –dijo Sasuke.

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por haberme llevado a la cama –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke no contesto nada. Ella suspiro, _"no recordaba que era tan difícil hablar contigo"_, pensaba.

-¿Mi ropa ya está seca? –pregunto un Sasuke muy serio. Sakura lo miro.

-No lo sé, no he ido a ver. Pero ahora voy –dijo mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ver la ropa del pelinegro. Toco la ropa y definitivamente ya se había secado, la agarro y volvió donde estaba Sasuke.- Ya está seca –dijo tendiéndosela. Sasuke la tomo y se fue al baño para cambiarse. Mientras tanto Sakura estaba sirviendo el desayuno, cuando Sasuke volvió vio como ella ponía las cosas sobre la mesa. _"Sasuke, no te puedes quedar aquí ¿qué diablos haces? ¡VETE!"_, se decía a sí mismo.

-Yo me voy –dijo Sasuke fríamente. Sakura lo miro triste.

-¿En serio? –dijo Sakura.- Pero ¿no te puedes ir después? Prepare para ambos –dijo con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

-Hmp…eres molesta. Te dije que me voy –dijo Sasuke molesto. Sakura sintió como su corazón se partía. _"¿Por qué debes ser tan indiferente y frío?"_, pensaba Sakura. Ella miro para abajo triste, el pelinegro la miro. _"Nunca debí seguirla"_, pensaba Sasuke. Sakura asintió y acompaño al ojinegro a la salida. Al abrir la puerta ella lo miro.

-Gracias –dijo simplemente Sakura. Sasuke la observo sin decir nada.

-Adiós –dijo Sasuke dándose vuelta. Los ojos se Sakura se habían empezado a cristalizar. _"No pierdes nada con intentarlo"_, pensó ella.

-¡Sasuke! –grito Sakura. El nombrado se giró y ella fue rápidamente, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso. Sasuke se quedó pasmado con los ojos bien abiertos, no esperaba una reacción así por parte de Sakura. Los corazones de ambos golpeaban su pecho frenéticamente, el pelinegro no sabía qué hacer, quería corresponder el beso pero a la vez no lo quería, simplemente quería irse. Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver la expresión seria de Sasuke, se separó y miro para el suelo.- Lo siento –dijo. Sasuke no contesto, solo se quedó ahí parado intentando digerir lo que había pasado, unos segundos después su rostro se volvió inexpresivo.

-Te vuelvo a repetir. No eres nadie para mí –dijo fríamente Sasuke, y se giró.- Me voy –dijo seco. Sakura lo miro y lo vio alejarse hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Entro en su casa y fue a sentarse en el sillón, subió sus piernas, las abrazo y escondió su rostro. Lagrimas amargas comenzaron a brotar. La frialdad de Sasuke la había lastimado en lo más profundo de su ser. Su pecho le dolía, su corazón estaba oprimido. _"¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Para Sasuke no soy nadie"_, se decía. La imagen de la expresión de Sasuke la fulminaba en su cabeza. _"Por más que me haya acompañado no implica que le haya preocupado"_, pensaba. Su llanto era silencioso, pero desgarrador. Dejo soltar toda su amargura junta, lo de Sasuke, cuando lo vio con Karin, la muerte de la madre de Sasuke, lo de Sasori, todo. Sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar y mojar sus mejillas cruelmente. De repente escucho su celular sonar, al principio creyó que podría ser Sasuke, pero luego recordó que era imposible, no solo porque no la llamaría, sino por el hecho de que no tiene su número. Atendió sin mirar el nombre.

-¿Hola? –dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? –dijo la otra voz.

-¿Sasori? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Si ¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien? A la madrugada te estuve llamando pero no me respondías –dijo Sasori en tono preocupado.

-Lo siento –dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Sasuke te hizo algo? –pregunto alterado el pelirrojo. Sakura quedo muda. _"¿Cómo sabe que Sasuke estuvo conmigo?"_, pensaba.

-N-No…pero… ¿cómo sabes que estuve con Sasuke? –pregunto Sakura.

-Eso no importa. ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Sasori. Sakura no se sentía con fuerzas como para insistir. Lagrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas con fuerza. Del otro lado el pelirrojo escuchaba a Sakura llorar.- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué paso? –pregunto exaltado. Sakura no contestaba.- ¡VOY PARA ALLA! ¡ESPERAME! –dijo. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de decirle que no porque él ya había cortado. Habían pasado 20 minutos y Sakura escucho como golpeaban la puerta, abrió con la cabeza gacha y sintió como Sasori la abrazaba, ella correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. Entraron cerrando la puerta tras de sí y fueron al sillón, aun Sakura seguía abrazada a Sasori. Él simplemente le correspondía el abrazo y le acariciaba el cabello. Sakura lloraba con fuerza, mientras se aferraba a su amigo.

-Soy tan tonta –dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

-No, no lo eres –dijo Sasori dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No debí besarlo! –dijo Sakura escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo. Sasori quedo boquiabierto, _"¿besarlo? ¿Sakura lo beso? ¡¿ELLA?!"_, pensaba amargamente. El corazón de Sasori dio un vuelco y comenzó a palpitar, se sintió lastimado y culpable.

_Flash back_

Era la madrugada y Sakura se había ido del club, Sasori salió para salir tras ella pero alguien lo tomo de la muñeca con fuerza, se giró y vio a Sasuke con cara, según el pelirrojo, de gánster. Se intentó soltar pero Sasuke lo agarraba con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto enojado Sasori.

-Tu no iras con ella –dijo muy seriamente Sasuke. Sasori levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! –dijo molesto Sasori.

-Yo iré, tú quédate –dijo Sasuke. Sasori quedó pasmado.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería dejar que tú vayas? –cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-Porque yo te lo digo –dijo Sasuke molesto. Sasori medito un momento y pensó en Sakura. _"Ella preferiría a Sasuke"_, pensaba. Suspiro y miro al pelinegro. _"Ella merece ser feliz"_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-De acuerdo, ve tú. Pero cuídala con tu vida –dijo Sasori mirando directamente a los ojos de Sasuke.

-Hmp…-dijo Sasuke, lo soltó y fue en busca de Sakura.

Fin _flash back_

Ahora estando Sakura llorando sobre su hombro se sentía miserable. _"No debí dejarlo. ¡Debí ser yo! Había pensado en renunciar a Sakura para que este contigo, Sasuke, pero no lo haré. ¡Ella merece ser feliz con alguien que no la haga llorar!"_, pensaba con convicción Sasori. Sakura se había acostado en el regazo de Sasori, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. El pelirrojo la miro y sonrió. _"Es tan fuerte lo que siento por ti, Sakura"_, pensaba. Por no querer molestar a Sakura, el pelirrojo no se movió de su posición y poco a poco él también se durmió.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos! 3 ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y si no están bien espero que se mejoren! :)<em>

_Acá les dejo el cap de hoy :3 Ojala les guste y que no me maten D: Tengo mis razones para hacerlo así (o quizá solo soy mala jaja)_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana con nuevo cap :D_

_Besos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

"_La venganza es una herencia de las almas débiles; nunca se cobija en los corazones fuertes."_

_-Theodor Korner_

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó a la hora del mediodía, el día anterior había dormido mucho sobre el regazo de Sasori, pero cuando despertó le pidió que se vaya. Así cuando él se fue ella fue acostarse sin siquiera comer, en resumen, no había comido nada en 24 horas, y había dormido más que en cualquier momento de su vida. Se dirigió a la ventana arrastrando los pies y abrió las cortinas, estaba como la última vez que había mirado, gris y oscuro. El ambiente se tornaba amargo, silencioso y un poco terrorífico. Fue hacia su cama, se acostó y se tapó hasta la cabeza, no estaba de humor como para levantarse. Aun se sentía muy mal por lo de Sasuke, no tenía fuerzas para seguir. En ese momento recordó cuando ellos terminaron, que había pasado algo muy parecido de lo que le sucedía en ese momento. Cerro sus ojos y cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño escucho su celular sonar, pero no le dio importancia. Volvió a sonar una, dos, tres, cuatro y a la quinta, ya harta, respondió.

-¿Hola? –dijo Sakura molesta.

-¡Al fin contestas! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto la voz del otro lado.

-¿Hinata? ¿Paso algo? –pregunto Sakura sentándose de golpe en la cama, ya que era raro que su amiga la llamara un domingo por la tarde.

-¡SI! ¡Te necesitamos en el hospital ahora! ¡Paso una emergencia! –dijo Hinata un poco desesperada.

-Enseguida voy –dijo Sakura un poco cansada.

-De acuerdo, te espero –dijo Hinata, segundo después corto. Sakura se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, se puso un jean azul, el gorro de lana negro, una blusa manga larga, un buzo negro y zapatillas negras también, y salió disparada de su casa. Cuando salió se arrepintió de no haberse abrigado más, pero no tenía tiempo que perder y fue rápido al hospital. Cuando llego se veía mucha gente, policías, detectives, de todo. _"Hay algo raro"_, pensó. Fue a los vestidores, se sacó el gorro, el buzo y se puso el guardapolvo. Iba de camino a la recepción cuando se encontró a Shizune.

-¡Sakura! ¡Gracias a Dios que llegaste! Ven conmigo –dijo Shizune apresuradamente. Mientras iban caminando Sakura tenía muchas dudas.

-¿Qué pasa Shizune? –pregunto Sakura algo confundida.

-Mataron al dueño de la empresa Shimura, se llamaba Danzô Shimura, era el jefe del chico que estuvo trabajando contigo –dijo Shizune mientras apresuraba el paso. Sakura se quedó pasmada. _"¿El jefe de Sasuke fue asesinado?"_- Es por esto que le pedí a Hinata que te llamara, necesitamos hacer la autopsia, y tú me ayudaras –dijo. Sakura asintió.- Debes ponerte la ropa para operar, Sakura –dijo Shizune mirándola.

-Claro –dijo Sakura yendo a cambiarse. Cuando termino fue a donde estaba Shizune, entraron a la sala y comenzaron a hacer la autopsia.

En la sala de espera, como había visto Sakura, estaba llena de policías y detectives, que estaban hablando sobre la muerte del jefe de Sasuke. Estaban todos muy conmocionados, en especial dos de ellos, por lo que habían descubierto.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo un joven de cabello largo, negro y amarrado en una coleta.

-Ya lo sé, Itachi, debemos investigar mejor esto. Yo tampoco creo que Sasuke haga algo como esto –dijo un joven de cabello corto y negro.

-¿Pero quién dijo esto, Shisui? –pregunto Itachi cabreado. Itachi y Shisui eran dos detectives famosos por resolver casos difíciles, ambos eran compañeros de trabajo, además de familiares y mejores amigos.

-El jefe me conto todo antes que llegaras –dijo Shisui. Itachi asintió.- ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke? –pregunto.

-Ese es el problema, desde ayer que no me puedo comunicar con él. Esto me huele muy mal –dijo Itachi preocupado. Shisui suspiro.

-Esto es peor de lo que me imagine –dijo Shisui preocupado. Itachi lo miro, hizo una mueca y asintió.

-Intentare llamarlo otra vez –dijo Itachi sacando su celular, Shisui asintió. _"Sasuke, por favor contesta"_, pensó para a sí mismo Itachi. Sonaba, sonaba y sonaba, pero nada. Sasuke no atendía, eso le provoco dolor de cabeza a Itachi.- No contesta –dijo. Shisui lo miro preocupado, le puso las manos en cada hombro. Itachi lo miro.

-No te preocupes Itachi. ¿Tú confías en Sasuke?

-Claro que si –dijo firmemente Itachi. Shisui le dedico una sonrisa.

-Pues somos dos. Ahora solo hay que investigar qué clase de desgraciado quiere culpar a nuestro pequeño Sasuke de un asesinato –dijo Shisui seriamente. Itachi sonrió y asintió. Ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a ir a la escena de crimen mientras esperaban los resultados de la autopsia. Mientras iban de camino, en el auto de Shisui, Itachi aprovecho para ver algunos informes sobre el caso, cabe destacar que eran pocos ya que había sucedido hacía un par de horas.

-Aquí dice que Sasuke fue citado a una reunión hoy con su jefe –dijo Itachi intentando entender.

-Sí, y eso es muy raro porque la empresa no trabaja los domingos –dijo Shisui sin sacar la vista de la carretera. Itachi seguía leyendo.

-Por lo que se ve, Sasuke fue a la reunión –dijo Itachi mirando a Shisui.

-Sí, la reunión fue una hora antes de que la señora que limpiaba encontrara el cuerpo –dijo Shisui.

-Esto no tiene sentido –dijo Itachi preocupado.- Si Sasuke fue el último en verlo vivo estamos lidiando con alguien muy inteligente –dijo. Shisui asintió.

-Por eso, Itachi, tienes que concentrarte. Yo sé que tú eres el único que puede resolver esto –dijo Shisui, frenando en el semáforo, se giró a mirar a Itachi, este último también lo miro.- Tienes una mentalidad e inteligencia única…Sí, yo también soy inteligente, pero no me comparo contigo, además sé que por Sasuke tú harías cualquier cosa, y eso hará que saques todo tu potencial –dijo con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, que era la empresa en donde trabajaba Sasuke, más específicamente la oficina de Danzô, entraron y vieron a varios policías, y a los peritos tomando muestra de todo. Itachi y Shisui debían buscar algo, cualquier cosa que mostrara que Sasuke no había sido el asesino. Primero, se tenía que encontrar el arma que se había usado, llevarlo a la policía científica y a balística, ya que se sabía que era un arma de fuego, eso sería un aporte muy importante, por las huellas digitales o muestras de ADN que habría en ella. Ambos Uchiha hablaron con algunos de sus compañeros para saber si habían encontrado algo fuera de lo normal, pero habían dicho que aún no se había encontrado nada. Itachi, estaba revisando los papeles, cuando en ese momento entro un policía con una bolsa.

-Encontré el arma homicida –dijo el policía que estaba entrando por la puerta. Todos lo miraron.

-Genial, mándenlo a la policía científica de inmediato, ellos de ahí lo van a transferir a balística –ordeno Shisui. El policía asintió y se fue. Itachi se acercó a Shisui.

-Shisui, ¿no crees que fue demasiado fácil encontrar el arma? –dijo desconfiado Itachi. Shisui le dedico una mirada interrogativa.

-Sí, hay algo que me huele muy mal en todo esto –dijo Shisui dubitativo. Itachi asintió. Siguieron un largo rato mirando y poniendo de cabeza la oficina para ver si encontraban algo que pueda ayudar en la causa, pero nada. Cuando anocheció volvieron al hospital para ver cómo seguía la autopsia. Fueron a la recepción y hablaron con una joven enfermera.

-Buenas noches, somos los detectives encargados de la investigación de la muerte del señor Shimura. ¿Hay alguna novedad? ¿Terminaron la autopsia? –dijo Shisui.

-No, aún no terminaron. Pero me informaron que terminaran pronto y que los resultados estarán en una o dos semanas –dijo la joven enfermera.

-Muchas gracias –contesto Itachi. Al ver a la enfermera la reconoció en seguida.- Tu eres la enfermera que atendió a mi hermano, ¿no? –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Sí, atendí a Sasuke Uchiha cuando estuvo aquí –dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

-Gracias por cuidarlo. Por cierto ¿eres amiga de Sakura? –dijo Itachi. Shisui lo miro un poco descolocado, no entendía la intención de su amigo.

-S-Sí, soy amiga de ella –dijo Hinata. Itachi sonrió y le tendió un papel.

-Por favor, ¿se lo podrás dar? –dijo Itachi, Hinata lo tomo.

-C-Claro, se lo daré –dijo Hinata.

-Gracias –dijo el joven pelinegro. Se despidieron de Hinata y ambos ojinegros se marcharon. Cuando estuvieron en la salida Shisui se rio.- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto, sin entender a Shisui.

-¿Cuál es tu intención, Itachi? La verdad me tomaste desprevenido con lo que le dijiste a esa chica –dijo Shisui sonriendo. Itachi también sonrió.

-Ya lo veras –dijo Itachi con tono misterioso. Shisui puso los ojos en blanco.

-Siempre tan misterioso –dijo Shisui rodeando a Itachi con un brazo.- Por eso eres mi mejor amigo –dijo con una sonrisa. Itachi sonrió. Cada uno subió a su auto y se marcharon cada quien a su respectiva casa, a esperar al otro día, que ellos no se imaginaban iba a hacer muy atareado.

Ya eran las 11 p.m. y habían terminado la autopsia y mandado al laboratorio para analizar todo. Por más que era un hospital, también habían médicos forenses, como Shizune, y Sakura había hecho un par de materias relacionada con la medicina forense, que tenía pensado retomar más adelante, y por eso la habían llamado, por más que no era estrictamente medica forense, sabía mucho, y era un gran recurso acudir a ella. Al salir de la sala fue a cambiase para irse, agarro todas sus cosas y cuando estaba por salir apareció Hinata.

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy muy cansada. Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí todavía? –pregunto Sakura confundida. Ya era raro que Hinata trabajara los domingos, más raro era que siendo tan tarde todavía siguiese ahí.

-Hubo mucho ajetreo, asique me quede. Pero yo también me voy –dijo Hinata.- Por cierto, el hermano de Sasuke me dijo que te entregara esto –dijo tendiéndole el papel que le había dado Itachi. Sakura lo tomo.

-¿Y qué es? –pregunto confundida Sakura. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, solo me pidió que por favor te lo entregara –dijo Hinata.- Bueno, si no te molesta me iré a cambiar para irme. Nos vemos –dijo. Sakura asintió, se despidió de ella y se fue. Sakura salió del hospital y tomo el autobús para llegar a su casa, pasados 20/25 minutos llego a su casa. Dejo su bolso y las llaves en el mueble de la izquierda de la puerta y se sentó pesadamente sobre el sillón y suspiro. Había tenido un día agotador, ahora recordaba porque había dejado a medias la especialización en medicina forense, ella estaba hecha para ayudar a los vivos, no para meter mano en muertos, aunque no eran siempre muertos, también se podría tratar de personas vivas con lesiones y se averigua qué lo provoco. Aunque le interesaba mucho la medicina legal no estaba completamente segura de seguir adelante con eso, ella después de recibirse en medicina general quiso seguir una especialización en medicina forense, hizo un cuatrimestre pero lo dejo estancado y comenzó a trabajar para ganar experiencia, y tenía pensado retomarlo pasado un tiempo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de eso. Suspiró, ya bastantes problemas tenía su cabeza como para agregarle otro. Recordó el papel que le había dado Hinata, no lo había visto aún, ya que estaba doblado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del jean y lo saco, lo abrió y decía:

"_**Sakura, este es el número de Sasuke, quizá te interesa llamarlo.**_

_**203XXXXXXX"**_

Sakura se quedó pensativa unos momentos. _"¿Por qué Itachi me daría su número? ¿Por qué debería llamarlo YO después de lo que me dijo? Él debería llamarme y pedirme disculpas…Esta bien, pienso así, entonces ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LO ESTOY LLAMANDO?!"_ se dijo a sí misma cuando ya había marcado el número y puesto su celular en la oreja. Sonó una, dos y para su sorpresa atendió al tercer timbre.

-Hola –dijo un Sasuke que se escuchaba dormido. Sakura se puso nerviosa. _"¿Por qué diablos lo llame?"_, se preguntó.- ¿Hola? –volvió a decir Sasuke, se escuchó como suspiro. Sasuke iba a cortar pero justo escucho como alguien al fin se dignaba a hablar.

-Hola –dijo Sakura.

-¿Quién habla? –pregunto Sasuke molesto. Sakura trago.

-S-Soy Sakura –dijo nerviosa. Sasuke no contestaba, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que hablo.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo fríamente.

-Quería saber cómo estabas –respondió Sakura.

-Estoy bien –dijo molesto Sasuke.- Si eso es todo lo que querías, adiós –dijo. El tono que estaba usando a Sakura no le gustaba. _"Yo debería tratarte mal, no tú a mí"_, pensó.

-¡Espera! –grito Sakura enojada.- Tú no deberías estar enojado. Tú eres el que me trato fatal –dijo cabreada.

-Sakura, te estaba haciendo un favor –dijo Sasuke serenamente.- Entiende que ya no somos nada, y jamás vamos a volver a hacer algo. No sé qué estabas pensando cuando me besaste, pero se nota que no pensaste antes de actuar –dijo, a Sakura se le cristalizaron los ojos.- No sé cómo conseguiste mi número, pero no me vuelvas a llamar, eres una molestia –dijo. Sakura sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué eres así? –pregunto Sakura con la voz quebrada, se escuchaba como ella lloraba.

-Sakura, solo estas confundida. Tú ya no sientes nada por mí, el que te enteraras que fue una confusión que hayamos terminado te confunde. Vete con tu amigo pelirrojo ese, él seguro estará contento. Ahora sí, ¡no me molestes más! –dijo Sasuke muy cabreado, un segundo después, corto. Sakura se quedó helada, no entendía lo que le había dicho Sasuke. _"¿Realmente lo molesto tanto? ¿No siente nada por mí?"_, pensaba Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _"Además ¿por qué menciono a Sasori? ¿Estará enojado por qué insinúa que salgo con él? No, no puede ser. Yo le explique que es solo un amigo, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué es así?"_, pensaba amargamente. Suspiro, ya no quería sufrir por Sasuke, medito por unos momentos y después se levantó para irse a bañar. Mientras mojaba su rostro dejo que fluyan las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban. Lagrimas amargas y solitarias, el leve sonido de su llanto inundaba la habitación, era un sonido débil pero desgarrador. Se estaba dando por vencida con Sasuke, ella sentía que jamás iba a poder estar con él. Se sentía vacía y frágil. Fue en ese momento que entendió todo, ella jamás dejo de amarlo ni siquiera un poco. Era esa la razón por la cual nunca salió con Sasori o acepto sus besos. Entendió que Sasuke fue su primer y único amor. _"Debo olvidarlo"_, se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. Acabado sus lágrimas salió de la ducha, se cambió y se metió en la cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza y se durmió con solo un pensamiento _"Sasuke ¿por qué?"_.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Muchos ya lo deben saber, pero me gusta ampliar un poco más la información:

• **Medicina forense o también llamado medicina legal ****es la rama de la ****medicina ****que aplica todos los conocimientos médicos y ****biológicos ****necesarios para la resolución de los problemas que plantea el ****derecho****. El ****médico forense ****auxilia a jueces y tribunales en la administración de ****justicia****, determinando el origen de las lesiones sufridas por una herida o la causa de la muerte mediante el examen de un ****cadáver****. Es una especialización, es decir, un posgrado que se cursa, valga la redundancia, después de la carrera de medicina general, que dura aproximadamente entre 2 años y 2 años y medio dependiendo de cada alumno.**

* * *

><p>Hola! :) ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien 3<p>

Uff se esperaban un cap así? ¿Se esperaban que pasara esto? jaja Apuesto que las sorprendi x)

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusta la idea de un asesinato? Apostemos! **¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA EL ASESINO?** jhksask :P

Nos vemos la proxima semana! n.n

~**F**enix**C**armesi~


End file.
